Bleeding Watercolours And Drunken Pastels
by TwentyOneBrokenHearts
Summary: After being bullied at McKinley, Kurt makes the decision to transfer to Dalton Academy. Whilst he makes some friends, his room mate is constantly on his mind. When they're forced to spend the weekend together, can their friendship blossom or simply pit them against each other? TW: mentions of depression and implications of anorexia.
1. Stained Glass Eyes

Kurt Hummel was a broken soul, at least that's how his father, Burt Hummel, described him. The meaning of a broken soul, Kurt recently discovered, is when who you ae on the inside doesn't match who you are on the outside. Kurt thought about that a lot, and wondered what his dad saw to think of him like that. Kurt knew on the inside he was broken. His mind was like a deadly disease, and his heart, a pile of broken glass. But on the outside, he was the image of perfection. He was always smiling and laughing. When he sang in Glee club, his voice was joyful and full of life. But it was all an act that Kurt portrayed, a made of character of the person Kurt wished he was. But Kurt Hummel was not that person. Kurt Hummel was a broken soul.

* * *

Kurt was on his way to his new life, at Dalton Academy. He felt sick, his stomach tied in knots, as his father drove in silence. Finn Hudson, his step brother, was sat beside him, balancing a cardboard box of Kurt's belongings on his knee.

Kurt surprised himself with the fact that he wasn't crying. He knew life would be hard, harder than it was, to live two hours away from his family and friends.

"We're here," Burt's deep tone broke the silence. The old truck rolled over the gravel drive way, nearing the old building which was to be Kurt's new home. The building was, whilst very old, very beautiful. Kurt wasn't surprised the tuition cost so much. The car came to a stop and Kurt climbed out of the car. He stared up at the castle like building and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He span around and Finn was stood there, smiling sadly at him.

"Promise to come visit every weekend?" He asked. Kurt nodded. Burt handed him a box from the boot and handed it to him.

"Come on, kiddo." He said, nodding to the large front doors of the school.

Stood in the opening was a woman, presumably the head mistress of Dalton. She was smiling politely, and gave a small wave at the trio.

 _This was it,_ Kurt thought. _No turning back now._

* * *

After all the paperwork was filled in and Kurt was informed on everything he need to know, he was shown to his room. As it was an all boy's school, Kurt would have to share with one, which he was dreading. Guys never treated him very well, hence the moving away. His heart was in his throat as he followed his new teacher through the corridors. They finally reached room number 206, and the teacher knocked twice on the door. A few seconds passed before the door flew open, revealing a short, curly haired boy. He looked blankly between the people in front of him. He had headphones in, and through them was music loud enough to hear normally.

He nodded once before turning around, disappearing off into the room, leaving the door open behind him. The teacher sighed.

"That's Blaine, your new room mate." Kurt didn't remember her name.

"Seems nice," Burt commented sarcastically.

"He's had a hard life before here," She walked into the room, indicating for the others to follow.

Kurt admired the large room as he stepped inside. Everything was white, making the room look impeccably clean. What was strange was that the room was impressively tidy, to say it belonged to a teenage boy. Said boy, Blaine was it?, was sorting through a bag on the left side of his room. On the side was his bed, and next to it a desk littered with books and pencils and a reading lamp. There was a desk of drawers and some other belongings. On observation, Kurt realised his side of the room was almost the same.

The boy, who still had his headphones in, turned and nodded at the group before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

"I'll leave you to get settled. If you have any problems with your classes tomorrow, come and find me," The teacher smiled politely before following Blaine out of the room.

Burt whistled, taking in the room. "This is a really nice place."

"Yeah. Definitely better than McKinley." Kurt cracked a smile.

* * *

Two hours later, and Kurt was finally settled in. Well, in the physical sense at least. Finn was sat on Kurt's bed, bouncing lightly up and down. Burt was admiring the view from the window, whilst Kurt observed the two. He really was going to miss them. Thinking of it made his eyes tear up, and he willed himself to stop.

"We should probably get going. It's a two our drive back to Lima, and I told Carol we would be back for dinner," Burt said sadly. Finn nodded.

"You're still coming to get me on Saturday, right?" Kurt asked Finn.

"Sure thing, bro. I wouldn't miss it," They shared an awkward hug and nervous laughter.

"Call me anytime. I mean it," Burt said, embracing Kurt in a bear hug. Before Kurt could start crying, his dad and step brother left. But he didn't cry. Instead, he dropped down onto his new bed, which was surprisingly comfortable, and stared up at the ceiling.

He got lost in thought, fantasising about his new school. He wondered if he would even make any friends, or if he would just be miserable like back in McKinley. As an all boy's school, he imagined there being more gay guys he could possibly crush on, but knowing his luck, the odds were slim.

Thinking of this brought him to the McKinley locker rooms, late one Friday after school. He had stayed back to rehearse a song with Rachel, and went to get something out of Finn's locker for him. The lights were off, the only source coming from the corridor outside. He had slammed the locker shut, and span around to leave, only to find Dave Karofsky in his way. Kurt jumped, and stumbled backwards. The lock dug into his back, making him wince in pain. He knew what was coming, and he held back a cry. Karofsky moved carefully towards him, a sick grin plastered on his face.

Before the memory could play out, Kurt jumped up. His eyes stung, and his cheeks were wet. _It was just a dream,_ He thought. _Just a god damn dream._

He took a deep, shaky breath, and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was alone in the room.

He wondered if Blaine had come by when he was sleeping and immediately felt embarrassed. He ran a hand through his messy hair and closed his eyes.

The alarm clock on Blaine's desk read 3:23, which meant Kurt had only fell asleep for an hour or so.

He decided to charge up his phone and see if he had any texts, which was doubtful. He also checked out the bathroom, which was an en suite, and bigger than the one at home. There was a bath tub, and above it a shower head attached to the wall. There was a large mirror on the opposite wall, and a sink and toilet. One half of the counter displayed all the toiletries a teenage boy would need, and the other was completely sparse. Kurt figured that was his side. He had all he need in a toiletries bag, and was too tired to empty it out. Instead, he placed his palms on the cold porcelain bench and stared at himself in the mirror. His hollow cheeks made him look almost sick, and his strangely coloured eyes were almost lifeless.

He was the shadow of the person he used to be, a ghost almost. He felt sick to feel like this, so numb.

He jumped when he heard the door slam shut and composed himself. He left the bathroom, nervous to be alone with this guy, and sat on his bed. He pulled his legs up under his chin.

Blaine hadn't yet realised that Kurt was there, and when he turned around, he jumped, eyes wide. He took his headphones out as he perched on the end of his bed.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," Kurt replied. Blaine studied Kurt for a moment, his eyes searching Kurt's. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat, his anxiety hitting him in powerful waves.

"What's your name?" The other boy asked.

"Kurt," He replied. The boy nodded and, without saying anything else, put his headphones back in and pulled a sketch pad out of his bag. He leaned against the wall and began to draw, all the while Kurt was observing him.

Strangely enough, Blaine seemed much like himself. Reserved, quite. Kurt wondered what his story was, and what his life was like before Dalton. The head had said that Blaine had had a bad life. Perhaps Dalton was a safe haven of sorts. Perhaps not.

* * *

Kurt was sat on the window sill, staring out of the bay window, admiring the grounds, when his phone rang. He jumped at the sudden increase of volume. He had been sat in silence, the only muffled sounds coming from Blaine's headphones and outside. Kurt picked up his phone from his bed and saw that Rachel, a friend from McKinley, was calling. Confused, he answered, glancing at Blaine as he did so.

"Hey, Rachel," He said, assuming she had accidently dialled him or something.

"Hey, Kurt! How's your new school! I miss you already!" Kurt was surprised. Rachel never really seemed to care about Kurt, only when it suited her.

"It looks good so far," Was all he said. He was still confused to come up with a more reasonable answer.

"Finn said he's coming to get you on Saturday. Do you mind if I come? It'd be great to see you."

"Um. Sure. Why?"

Rachel laughed. "We're friends, that's why. Anyway, I have to go, but I'll talk later."

"Okay, bye." Rachel hung up and Kurt flung his phone onto his bed.

"I'm going to get food. Want anything?" Kurt jumped at the sudden increase in volume. Blaine was stood beside the door, slowly opening it. Kurt shook his head.

"No thank you." He hadn't eaten all day, but he wasn't hungry. He never seemed to be hungry anymore.

Blaine left, shutting the door quietly behind him. Kurt glanced at the alarm clock on his desk, which read 6:30. He decided to pull out his laptop from his messenger bag and create an autumn playlist. It was already getting dark outside, which Kurt loved. Growing up Halloween was always his favourite season, as was autumn. He didn't know what is was he loved, it just made him feel content somehow.

As he created his playlist, he found himself humming along to the songs of his favourite Halloween films. It didn't take long and once he was finished, he shoved his headphones in his ears and lay down. His intention was not to sleep, only to rest his eyes. But these days he had been so tired. It didn't help that he wasn't eating properly, and the nightmares that kept him up most nights didn't help either.

As his music played, Kurt thought about the upcoming school trip. It was a wilderness weekend during the October holidays and, as far as he was aware, it was compulsory. He was not looking forward to it.

* * *

Blaine entered the room an hour later so silently that Kurt didn't even realise. Or maybe it was just because Kurt had headphones in, but he jumped out of his skin when he saw Blaine out of the corner of his eye. Kurt sat up straight once he regained composer. He was still indecisive about Blaine, who still had headphones in. The boy had not gone out of his way to make Kurt feel welcome, but Kurt also had not attempted to befriend Blaine.

Kurt was unsure on whether everyone would be so reserved, or if he had just drawn the short straw in the room mate department.


	2. Being Good Isn't Good Enough

Kurt woke up early the next morning. He hadn't been able to sleep due to fear his nightmares induced. Blaine was still fast asleep and the sky outside indicated that it was around six AM. He decided to take this extra time to take a shower before Blaine awoke. He stumbled through the dark room, trying to find the bathroom. Once he had, he locked himself in the bathroom and started to run the water. He found one of his new Dalton Academy towels and hung it over the radiator so it would be warm when he finished.

Kurt took advantage of this shower time to relax his mind and body. If he was being honest, he was actually rather excited for his first day. He hoped this would be the start to a new, better life for him.

He soon turned off the water and towelled himself off as he stared at his damp body in the mirror. It was a strange feeling, not to recognise yourself anymore. And it wasn't one that Kurt enjoyed. It seemed that no matter how he looked, he just couldn't love himself the way others did. Kurt sighed and turned away, dressing himself in his new school uniform. He styled his hair and brushed his teeth before taking one final look in the mirror. The uniform was almost a perfect fit, the sleeves to the blazer were slightly too big for his skinny arms but he hoped he would grow into it.

A small rasp at the door jerked Kurt out of his thoughts and he realised that this wasn't his own bathroom. He collected his things and unlocked the door, behind which was a very tired looking teenage boy. Kurt only glanced briefly at the boy as he brushed passed him. Blaine stumbled into the bathroom, locking it behind him, leaving Kurt alone, yet again. It was still dark outside despite being 8:00.

Kurt perched on the end of his bed, yawning, when another knock at the door invaded the silence. Confused, he strode towards the door and pulled it open to reveal a blonde haired student, smiling brightly.

"Hey there. I'm Jeff. I'm your buddy," He shrugged with a smile. Kurt felt embarrassed at the fact that he even needed a 'buddy' and internally cringed. But the boy, Jeff, seemed nice enough and Kurt could use some friends.

"I'm Kurt." Was all he replied.

"I know that. Are you ready to go? Breakfast finishes in half an hour." Dazed, Kurt nodded and quickly picked up his school bag from his bed. He glanced at the bathroom door before leaving with Jeff.

He shut the door to his dorm and followed Jeff down the corridors.

"So it's your first day. Nervous?" Jeff asked, his voice chipper.

"A little." Kurt said.

"Don't be. You're in all of my classes so if you need anything just hit me up," Jeff held open a door for him, which lead to a large cafeteria, half full with students. The smell of freshly baked bread and other breakfast foods took over Kurt's senses. Jeff lead him to the other end of the room where he picked up a plate. He handed Kurt one, and they walked around the large buffet-like area together. Jeff piled up food on his plate, talking to Kurt as he did. Kurt wasn't exactly listening as he chose between different fruits. He was incredibly hungry from the previous day. One part of his brain told him that he didn't need food. He was ashamed of this voice in his head but also found it hard to ignore it. But he remembered his dad telling him that if he didn't start eating normally, Kurt would be taken to see a therapist, which he didn't want. There was nothing wrong with him. He just had an aversion to food.

However he did fill up his plate with luxurious breakfast foods, surprised that the food looked so amazing. Jeff lead them both to a small table in the back of the room.

"Do you like singing?" Jeff asked. The question confused Kurt.

"I used to," he said.

"Why did you stop?" Jeff asked, munching on a slice of buttered toast. Kurt pierced a grape with his fork.

"I lost interest in it," Kurt said.

"Oh. We have a Glee club here, called the Warbler's." Kurt recognised the name, and he knew that the Warbler's were a big deal.

"Wow. You must be pretty amazing if you got in," Kurt observed. Jeff shrugged, blushing slightly.

"I don't know. I think they just let me in because we're good friends. I mean, sure I can sing, but there's so many more people that deserved that place," Before Kurt could respond, the chair beside Jeff was pulled out from under the table, squeaking against the linoleum.

The boy who sat down had dark brunette hair, a sideways smirk and dark eyes. He smiled kindly at Kurt. Suddenly self conscious, Kurt pushed his plate away and folded his hands in his lap.

"Kurt this is Nick, my boyfriend, Nick this is Kurt." Kurt's head snapped up at the word 'boyfriend'. Nick and Jeff didn't seem to notice this change in his demeanour.

He quickly recomposed himself. The bell rang out, indicating the start of the school day, and Kurt stood up, grabbing his bag from the floor. He was shocked when Nick leant in and kissed Jeff, looking around frantically to see if people had noticed. What would they do if they had? This was a school full of boys, there must be an awful amount of fights. Jeff smiled after Nick, watching him walk away with a look of undeniable love on his face. He span to face Kurt, clasping his hands together.

"Shall we?" Kurt nodded and followed Jeff to first period math class. When they got there, most seats were taken, and Kurt noticed that Blaine was in his class. His room mate was sat next to a tall, lean boy, with dark skin and a nice toothy smile.

"Where should I..?" Kurt wasn't able to finish his whispered question as Jeff gently grabbed him by the shoulders and guided him towards the back, where a short Asian boy was practically sleeping on the table.

"Wes, go and sit with Malcolm." Jeff said, kicking the boy's leg. Wes grunted, looking up through barely open eyes.

"Why should I?" He mumbled.

"Because Kurt needs to sit down," As if this was a plausible reason, and as if Wes knew who Kurt was, Wes picked up his bag and slumped over to a desk at the other side of the class room.

Through out that lesson, many people turned to gawk at the new boy. Their curious eyes, whilst unwanted, were kind, and not at all threatening. But Kurt still felt massively insecure.

He still wasn't sure what to make of Jeff, who went to the effort of making small talk. Kurt desperately wanted to bring up the whole boyfriend situation, to know how people treated the couple. What he really wanted to know was if it was okay for him to be himself, to let people know he was gay?

Because that's what he wanted, right? He wanted a new beginning here, somewhere he didn't have to hide. If Jeff and Nick could openly kiss each other, then maybe that meant Kurt could finally be honest with people.

* * *

Lunch time came around pretty soon, and Kurt followed Nick and Jeff to the cafeteria where they plated up their lunch. Unlike McKinley, you didn't have to pay for food. This is due to the fact that the payment to attend covers everything needed. This also means that a school full of teenage boys get to eat as much as they want without worry. But for Kurt, this means that he has to eat, other wise people will ask questions. So, copying the boys around him, Kurt tried to blend in with a plate of salad, a small side of fries and a can of diet coke.

He remembered the days before the bullying got bad, when it would be normal for him to eat like this. He longed to have those days back, because no matter how much people romanticise it, eating disorders are not fun. Even if Kurt refused to call it that, it was borderline.

As if Jeff was trying to break Kurt, they sat at a table surrounded by other people. They were all Warbler's, and all friends.

"Guys, this is Kurt. He's new. Kurt, these are the idiots I like to call my friends." Jeff laughed, sitting down. Kurt sat down beside him, plastering a smile on his face. Kurt wanted nothing more than to be alone right now. But he needed to make some new friends, so he was polite and tried to join the conversation.

He was silent for the most part, only really talking to Nick and a boy called Harry. Nick, it turned out, was very funny, and even managed to make Kurt laugh. Harry was sweet, going out of his way to make Kurt feel included and asking him his opinion on things the Warbler's were debating. Kurt felt a sense of warmth in his chest, something he hadn't felt in quite a while. The emptiness that he usually felt was less intense, and he smiled inwardly. It was silly that something so small could improve his mood so drastically. He had missed the feeling of being around people that actually enjoyed his company, and it was a feeling he welcomed with open arms. Because he knew that later on, when he was alone, his sadness would return and ruin everything. But he tried not to think about that now.

* * *

All too soon, the end of lunch bell rang and Kurt realised he had eaten everything on his plate. For the first time in months, he felt full. He felt like he should be proud, but no one should have to congratulate themselves on eating. However, Kurt went to next lesson with a smile on his face and a new friend on either side of him. Harry, who was barely taller than him, draped an arm around his shoulders in a friendly manner and joked with him and Jeff.

Kurt was not put off by the contact and even found himself leaning into Harry's side. He wondered if this meant anything. Other than Finn, he had never really fancied anyone. Harry was very attractive, with smouldering dark eyes and pale skin, that made his unusually pink lips stand out even more.

They reached their English class and Kurt was, for the first time, made to stand in front of the class and introduce himself.

He didn't say much other than, "Hi, I'm Kurt. I'm new," Before being sat at the back by himself. Embarrassed, he sat hunched in on himself for most of the lesson, trying to hide away from more curious glances. He caught Harry's gaze, who smirked at him before looking back to the teacher. Kurt, feeling eyes on him, turned his head a few rows behind Harry to the staring eyes of, no other than, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine's eyes jerked away, staring down at his sheet like it was incredibly interesting. Slightly confused, Kurt turned his head back to the front of the class.

Blaine hadn't exactly gone out of his way to make Kurt feel welcome, in fact he hadn't even attempted to speak to Kurt. So why the sudden interest? Maybe Kurt had done something wrong.

Deciding not to worry about it, Kurt cleared his head as best as possible and listened to his teacher. But through out the last two lessons, Kurt just couldn't get his mysterious room mate out of his head.


	3. 20 Dollar Nose Bleed

At the end of the day, Jeff asked Kurt if he was doing anything later. Kurt replied that, no he wasn't.

"Me and a few of the Warbler's are going to this diner later if you're interested?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. What time?" Kurt asked, a large grin spreading across his face.

"Around five? I'll come and get you right here," Right here was outside of Kurt's dorm, where Jeff had just 'dropped him off'.

"See you then," Kurt smiled, as Jeff continued walking, most likely to his own dorm.

Kurt pushed open the door and found that the room was empty. He took this as an opportunity to get changed, and locked himself in the bath room. He quickly got changed, neatly folding his uniform. He decided to freshen up by brushing his teeth and restyling his hair. Whilst doing this he heard the door open and close, and made it clear that he was in the bathroom by faking a bit of a coughing fit.

When he was done, Kurt left the bathroom and placed his uniform on his desk and fished his phone out of his bag.

Blaine was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, headphones in his ears.

Burt had left a text, asking how Kurt's first day at school was. Kurt decided to ring, and tell him about it. Burt picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, kiddo, every thing okay?" Kurt realised that he didn't often call his dad, only when he desperately needed to.

"Yeah, just thought I'd update you," Kurt smiled, even though his dad couldn't see.

"So how was it?" Burt asked, his tone slightly worried.

"Kind of amazing. I love it. I've already made some friends. I'm going out with them later."

"That's great, Kurt! I'm really happy for you." The conversation went on for ten minutes, before Burt's tone grew serious and Kurt's heart raced a little.

"And what about the food?" Kurt knew what he really meant.

"I've eaten today. A lot more than usual." Kurt whispered, not knowing if Blaine was listening in. Not that he thought of Blaine like that, but you never know.

"Good, that's good. I'm sorry to treat you like this, kid. I just don't want you to hurt yourself." Burt said, his voice thick.

"I understand," Kurt whispered, his eyes tearing up.

 _Don't do it. Don't cry._ Kurt repeated this like a mantra in his head.

"Anyway, I've got to get back to work. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, dad," Kurt hung up the phone, chucking it down beside himself. He quickly wiped his eyes, and looked over at Blaine, who was still staring at the ceiling, mumbling under his breath.

Kurt couldn't tell if he was singing, for his lips were moving much too quickly. Kurt looked away before Blaine could notice him staring, and pulled a book out of his bag. He flicked through, but he wasn't in the mood to read. He pulled his laptop out from under his bed and pressed down on the power switch. He tapped his fingers on the keyboard as he waited for the screen to come on, humming under his breath as he did so.

He spent an hour or so just browsing the internet, doing some really early Christmas shopping and checking his Facebook. Before he knew it, it was five o'clock and there was a loud knock on the door. Kurt set aside his laptop, but Blaine was already standing up. He pulled his head phones out of his ears and pushed his curly hair out of his face. He pulled the door open, leaning against it as he did.

He immediately grew tense and stood up straight. He turned to Kurt, who had just finished slipping on his shoes.

"It's for you," Blaine said coldly, all but glaring at the door. Stunned by the hate burning in his eyes, Kurt opened the door wider. Blaine walked off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Nice room mate you have there," It wasn't Jeff outside, but Harry, smirking at Kurt. He was wearing a simple white shirt under a plain black hoodie.

"Hey Harry, I was just about to-"

"Go out, I know. Jeff sent me to get you. He was too busy making out with Nick to come himself, so here I am." Harry indicated to himself. Shocked at his choice of words, Kurt just nodded.

"I'll just grab my phone," Kurt said. Whilst he was doing this, Blaine exited the bathroom. He nodded once in respond to Kurt's smile, and barged past Harry on the way out. He purposely knocked his shoulder, forcing Harry to take a step backwards to steady himself.

Kurt watched Blaine walk away, hands stuffed in his pockets and his head down.

"What's his problem?" Harry asked.

"You tell me," Kurt shrugged, confused by the sudden outburst.

"So, how was your first day? Was it as terrible as you thought it would be?" Harry asked, nudging Kurt's shoulder with his own as they walked through the corridors.

"It was good. Better than I expected actually." Kurt said. Kurt felt like he was comfortable enough with Harry to ask him something that had been on his mind all day.

"So, Jeff and Nick..." Kurt said, ringing his hands together.

"What about them?" Harry asked curiously.

"I just, um, how, um," Kurt stuttered. Harry laughed, patting Kurt's shoulder.

"It's okay, I get it. Are you, you know...?" Harry asked seriously, stopping Kurt in his tracks and turning him around to be face to face.

"Gay?" Kurt finished Harry's sentence. He looked around frantically, not sure what to say. Should he lie?

"It's okay, you don't have to say. I respect that. But loads of people here are, lets just say, not straight. It's cool." Harry shrugged. Kurt was in shock and had no reply.

"Come on," Harry laughed.

* * *

The diner was only a ten minutes walk away. The group of boys consisted of Harry, Kurt, Jeff, Nick, a boy called Cameron and someone Kurt had never met.

Kurt's boots crunched under the autumn leaves which fell elegantly from the trees, swooping through the air until they landed softly on the ground. The Dalton grounds were extremely beautiful, especially for a school. It was the type of thing you'd expect to see in the background of wedding photos.

Kurt walked with his new friends in silence, only participating in the conversation when it was required. It was nice to be surrounded by a group of people who actually wanted him there. Back at McKinley, people in Glee club would only invite him places if they needed his opinion on a dress.

They arrived at the diner, got quickly seated and chattered excitedly. Everyone already knew what they wanted to eat and a waitress was soon ready to take their order. Anxiety racked through Kurt as he debated what to do. He stared down at his menu, glaring at, hoping something would catch his eye. Maybe a light salad, something that would have little affect on him. But this was a typical American diner and everything on the menu was filled with calories and fat. When it came to his turn to order, he simply asked for a water. The waitress, a teenager probably the same age as him, gave him a strange look, due to the fact that his friends had ordered practically everything on the menu. Kurt quickly looked away from her questioning gaze.

Thankfully no one mentioned anything, whether they just hadn't been paying attention or simply didn't care, Kurt didn't know or mind. His heart was racing. He knew it was pathetic to get so worked up over something so small, but it didn't stop the anxiety and paranoia from eating away at him. Feeling slightly sick, Kurt excused himself from the table. Harry asked if Kurt was okay. Kurt smiled weakly and nodded.

Kurt looked around for the bathrooms. It wasn't hard, the diner was only small, and when he spotted them, he all but ran to them. He pushed the door open, revealing a small corridor with three different doors. One for the male restrooms, one for the female, and one that Kurt assumed was some sort of staff room. He pushed open the door to the male restrooms and, once making sure there was no one else there, turned to the mirrors and stared at himself. He felt tired and weak, and sick from eating more than usual during lunch. The bags under his eyes were purple, resembling bruises.

Despite the depression he usually felt, he was angry. Angry at himself, angry at life for treating him the way it had. Kurt felt tears of anger stab at his eyes. He willed them not to spill over and took a deep breath. Once he had recovered, he splashed his face his cold water and dried himself with a paper towel. He took one last deep breath to calm himself before yanking open the door and stepping out into the small hallway, only to slam into somebody else.

The other person caught him before Kurt could trip, holding onto his arm with a firm grip. Kurt looked up, apologising frantically, when his words stopped abruptly.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, confused but also relieved to see a familiar face. For the first time since they had met, Blaine smiled at him.

"Watch where you walk, new kid." Blaine released him and walked away, into the small unknown room, a smirk on his face. Kurt, stunned, stared after him.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _I apologise for the delay. I can only seem to write when there's something on my mind, something to inspire what I'm writing. I hope you understand. Please be patient with me, and I will try to write as often as possible and publish the chapters frequently. Also, please leave a review or recommend to a friend._


	4. Honey, You're A Goddamn Hurricane

As Kurt stumbled back to his table, he tried to sort of his thoughts. It was confusing, how someone could be so cold and almost unwelcoming, to then be friendly and playful. He sat back down without a word, wrapping his hands around his water.

"You okay?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," Kurt smiled.

"I get it, first day and all." Harry nodded in, what was probably meant to be, understanding. To Kurt it just seemed slightly patronizing.

Kurt looked away, looking for something to distract him. He saw Blaine on the other side of the room, leading a couple to a table and taking their order. Kurt didn't know Blaine's exact age, but he couldn't be that much older (or younger), however he looked at least twenty years old in his uniform. Blaine looked up, as if sensing someone staring at him, and locked eyes with Kurt. Blushing, the latter quickly looked away.

"I can't believe you have to dorm with that guy," Someone whispered to Kurt. The name slipped his mind.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused.

"He's so weird. He never speaks and _always_ has headphones in," The same guy whispered again, glancing over to Blaine.

"Shut up, Cameron." Harry all but hissed.

"Crap, sorry dude," Cameron quietened down, seemingly embarrassed. Kurt was completely confused. He glanced up at Harry, who's expression was annoyed.

Kurt wondered if the way Blaine was treating Harry earlier meant that there was more to the story. Or maybe the mentioning of Blaine simply angered Harry due to Blaine's unfriendly attitude. Kurt didn't know, and quite frankly, he didn't care.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up to excruciating stomach pains. He had barely opened his eyes before he ran into the bathroom and dry heaved. Of course, you would have to have something in your stomach to actually need to throw up. Kurt sat on the cold marble floor of the bathroom, taking deep breaths. It soon became clear that the oddly timed stomach pains were actually hunger pains. Kurt couldn't decide if that was a positive or a negative. He was used to feeling hungry, but he ad become numb to pain long ago. This new hunger must mean improvement, right? Because he had started eating more effectively? Kurt didn't have the answer. He brushed his teeth and cleaned himself up after taking this aspirin. When he finally left the bathroom, Blaine had already gone. Kurt quickly dressed and grabbed his bag before rushing to the cafeteria before first period.

"Hey, Kurt!" Jeff called from the queue. Kurt found himself smiling as he greeted his new friend.

"It's just me and you this morning. Nick had to go to first period early, something about some overdue homework," Jeff shrugged as they sat at a small table in the corner of the room. Kurt nodded along, showing that he was listening.

"I am so glad it's Friday, this week is killing me," Jeff murmured.

"Same. Just one more week, and then it's Halloween break," Kurt managed a smile at the thought. Two weeks of relaxation!

"Yeah, but we have to do that wilderness weekend bull crap," Jeff moaned. Kurt grimaced. That certainly wasn't something to look forward to. A whole weekend stuck outside with people he had only just met? It wouldn't be the highlight of Kurt's year, that's for sure.

* * *

The school day passed in a blur. The lessons were boring, homework was set and Kurt didn't speak much. Harry seemed to be extra friendly in lessons, something which Kurt both enjoyed and despised. On one hand, he liked having someone taking interest in him, but on the other, he hated the attention.

Kurt went up to his dorm, it took him longer than it should (he got lost), and started to pack a bag. He wouldn't need much, he still had most of his belongings at home. Just as Kurt had finished changing, Blaine entered the room. The boy had his headphones is, of course, but he seemed to be in a good mood. Kurt chanced a smile, and was shocked when he got one in return. Blaine pulled out one headphone in order to speak.

"Do you mind if I quickly jump in the shower?" Kurt shook his head in reply. That was the end of the conversation, and Kurt watched as Blaine grabbed a clean towel from his draws and locked the bathroom door behind him. The shower was turned on and Kurt decided to text Finn. Dalton finished later than McKinley, and he hoped that Finn had already set off. It was a two hour journey, so Kurt still had time to kill. He pulled out some books and looked over the small amount of homework which had been set. It looked fairly easy, so Kurt decided to complete it now and get it out of the way.

Kurt jumped when, ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened. Kurt had forgotten he wasn't alone, so consumed in his task that the sudden reminder scared him. Blaine didn't seem to notice Kurt's change in demeanour, and carried on as he usually would. Blaine chucked his towel into his washing basket (they both had one) and dropped down onto his bed, laying on his bare back and popping his headphones back in. Kurt found himself watching the other boy, curiously. Blaine was confusing, to say the least.

* * *

Not long after, there was a knock on the door and Kurt jumped up to answer it. Either Blaine hadn't heard the knocking or he didn't care enough to answer it. When the door swung open, Jeff and Finn were stood outside.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I think he got a bit lost," Jeff laughed. "Have a nice weekend, Kurt," Jeff said before walking away.

"You too!" Kurt called to the retreating figure.

"Come in, I'll just get my stuff." Kurt directed Finn into his shared dorm. Blaine was in the midst of pulling on a shirt, no headphones in, and looking rather unimpressed. Finn perched on the edge of Kurt's bed as Kurt collected his things quickly. He glanced over at Blaine, who looked uncomfortable in the company of a total stranger, and was running a hand through his damp hair.

"Ready?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded, and Finn quickly and clumsily got up and left, eager to leave before the traffic got bad, no doubt. Kurt hesitated before shutting the door behind him.

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt smiled.

"See ya," Blaine nodded. Kurt thought that was progress, at least.

Down in the parking lot, Kurt chucked his bag into the trunk and climbed into the familiar truck.

"Next time, you should probably just call me," Kurt chuckled. He himself knew how hard it was to get lost in Dalton.

"Probably best," Finn nodded.

* * *

One hour and fifty minutes later, Kurt was crossing the fresh hold of his home. He had only been gone two days, but it felt like longer. It didn't really feel like home, considering he practically lived at Dalton now.

"Where's dad?" Kurt asked, dropping his bags on top of the shoe box.

"Oh, him and mum had to go out. Some sort of emergency with my mums cousin. They said they should be back tomorrow."

"Oh." Kurt said. At least now he wouldn't have to answer all of his dads probing questions, at least until tomorrow.

"I've invited all the guys round, and I think Rachel wanted to see you," Finn shrugged as he settled into the sofa, remote control in hand and a soda in the other.

"Does she want to see me or does she want an excuse to come round and stalk you?" Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing Rachel all too well. Finn thought about that, his face screwing up.

"Can you cancel on her? I'm not really in the mood," Kurt said, dropping down next to Finn.

"Why, what's wrong?" Finn asked, concerned. _Here we go..._

"Nothing, I just can't be bothered with her right now," Kurt said. He was being harsh, he knew that, but sometimes Rachel was just too eccentric for Kurt's liking.

"Kurt, you can talk to me. I know it must be hard-"

"No, you don't know. You don't know at all! You don't know what it's like to have everyone treat you like you're going to break, like I need looking after!" Kurt yelled. Finn didn't flinch or look hurt. Instead he nodded, taking in Kurt's words.

"We're just worried about you. We don't want you to get sick again, Kurt," Finn whispered, his eyes filled with sadness. Kurt turned away, disgusted in himself. The fact that his family worried so much for him, for his health, simply because he didn't look after himself, was bad. He had caused them an unnecessary amount of pain, and for what? No reason would be good enough.

"I can look after myself," Kurt said monotonously. Kurt knew, even without looking at his brother, that Finn didn't believe him.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'm not sure whether I should do a time skip and get straight to the wilderness weekend or if that's too big of a time jump? Let me know what you think is best. Again, thank you for reading/following/reviewing, I really appreciate it.


	5. Your Heart Is An Empty Room

The early morning wind (6:30 AM to be exact) whipped at Kurt's face, turning his nose red and his cheeks rosy. He yawned, as did Jeff and Nick beside him. The dark sky above cast shadows over the parking lot, where two buses were waiting for Kurt's English class. The time had come for the Wilderness Weekend, and Kurt was dreading it.

Kurt spotted Blaine not too far away, looking extremely tired and dressed in a massively oversized hoody.

"Sit next to me on the bus?" Kurt jumped at the sudden whisper in his ear. It was Harry, stood much too close for comfort. The boy looked tired, his dark eyes were cloudy with exhaustion, and bruise like shadows were cast beneath them. Kurt nodded. He had been worrying about who he would sit next to, as pathetic as that was. It was clear that Jeff and Nick would be bus buddies, and Kurt wasn't that close to anyone else. Considering it was almost a three hour journey, he wanted to be comfortable with who he was sat next to. Harry was a good person. He spoke to much, sure, but was that really a bad thing?

"Okay everyone, we'll be setting off in ten to twenty minutes. If you need the bathroom, I suggest you go now. We won't be stopping for at least an hour. I want you to pair up and find a seat." Called Kurt's English teacher, Mr Whitely.

"Come on, partner," Harry smirked. His voice was low and slightly raspy from being so tired. Harry directed Kurt to the queue of people forming at the doors of the buses, something Kurt found oddly satisfying.

It wasn't long before they were on the bus, and founds seats towards the back of the bus. Kurt tucked his bag down under his seat and settled in the window seat, pulling out his phone. He had downloaded some new songs and a few games to play in case he got bored (which he most likely would).

Ten minutes later, the bus had set off and Kurt had put his headphones in, hopefully making it obvious that he wasn't up for talking. He rested his head on the window and shut his eyes. Sleeping in public always made him uncomfortable, both physically and emotionally, but he needed this precious sleeping time.

The boys had no idea what they were going to be forced to do. They had all heard rumours from people in older years, who had been forced to do something of the same nature, but the stories were far too dramatic for them to be true, at least in Kurt's opinion.

Despite the vibrations of the window, and the bus fill of people, Kurt managed to fall asleep. He was uncomfortable and cold, but his exhaustion overrode the situation. It was a light sleep, every so often his eyes would flutter open. But he slept, and that was all the mattered. It wasn't until an hour or so later when he was woken up properly by the calling of his teacher and the stopping of the bus.

"You can have thirty minutes to do as you please, but remember you're representing our school and any misbehaviour will be punished. Keep an eye on the time, folks, we won't be waiting around for anyone." At that, everyone escaped the bus.

"Come on," Nick said with a smile. The service station was made up of a Starbucks, McDonalds, a small book store, and several other shops.

"I'm getting a coffee," Jeff yawned.

"I'll join you." The thought of coffee made Kurt crack a smile, and the two boys entered the Starbucks alone. The smell of coffee beans and chocolate filled their senses and the warmth enveloped them like an old friend. They quickly ordered and found a seat near the window. Kurt chuckled when Jeff pulled out his phone to take a picture of his cup.

"What? It suits my feed," Jeff smirked, flashing Kurt his phone, open on Jeff's Instagram.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was back on the bus. It was almost nine, and Kurt was still tempted to sleep. However, everyone was awake now and even with his headphones it was basically impossible to block out the noise. Harry made a few attempts at conversation, but he soon gave up. A half an hour later, the bus of students turned off the motorway, much to Kurt's distain. He had no idea where they were, and watched in horror as his phone signal went dead.

"Almost there, everybody. Now, when the bus stops, you will remain seated until you are instructed to move. Once you are off the bus, you will be placed into groups and from there you will be informed on the events of the weekend." Mr Whitley called. Kurt grimaced and removed his headphones, wrapping them up and shoving them into his pocket.

"Are you excited?" Harry asked, smirking at the fact that he knew exactly what Kurt's answer would be. Kurt glared at him, and Harry laughed loudly.

"I hope we're doing something fun. The worst thing we could be made to do is something boring like map-reading. I want to build something," Harry muttered. Kurt nodded, deliberating this. Kurt wouldn't mind map-reading, it sounded simple enough. But building? No way. That meant getting dirty, and Kurt wasn't about that life.

Kurt's eyes travelled up and down Harry's body, and for the first time took in how muscular Harry was. Kurt vaguely remembered Harry telling him he was apart of one of the sports team, but Kurt had a bad habit of tuning out whenever someone started talking about sports.

The bus came to a stop, and the tired murmurs grew to excited shouts.

"Quiet down, quiet down!" Called the teacher. Everyone lowered their voices to listen, most of the students eager to start the weekend. "Now, please collect your luggage and leave the bus in an _orderly_ fashion." Everyone started to move, grabbing their bags in a rush to get off the bus and stretch their legs. Kurt waited patiently for everyone to depart, and was one of the last to hop off the bus. The air was fresh and cool on his face, and he was filled with nostalgia as the scent of pine filled his senses.

"Bus B, over here please, come on now, we don't have all day," Mr Whitely shouted over the hum of excited teenage boys. Kurt found Jeff, Nick and Harry, and gathered together with the rest of their classmates.

"Everybody, I want you to meet our instructors. This is Matt-" Mr Whitely indicated to a tall, handsome man, who was most likely around the age of thirty. He had short, light hair, and was dressed in hiking gear. "This is Sarah-" He then indicated a young female, which dark hair pulled up into a ponytail on her head. She was smiling brightly, and was also dressed in hiking gear, an orange backpack on her shoulders. "We also have Jake and Lauren." Jake was lanky, with long, auburn hair and a very pretty face. Lauren was also very tall, with a short pixie hair cut, and big round glasses that magnified here bright green eyes. All four of the instructors looked eager to meet everyone and start the weekend.

"Now, I am going to read out the groups and from there you will be instructed on what to do. I want to remind everyone that whilst you are here you will be representing the school, and therefor will be on your best behaviour. So lets get started!" All of the boys quietened, desperate to hear who they were be going to put with.

"I hope I'm in Sarah's group, she is _hot!_ " Kurt heard someone whisper behind him. Kurt refrained from rolling his eyes as Mr Whitely started speaking again, capturing the attention of everyone around him.

"Now, Group 1, you will be lead by Matt. The following shall go and stand next to him as your name is called:" Mr Whitely had several sheets of paper in front of him, and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mark Smith,  
James Johnson,  
Lewis Williams,  
David Brown.." Kurt was waiting until he heard a name he recognised, and prayed that he get put in a group with one of his friends.

"And Harry Moore." Kurt looked to his left, where Harry waved to his small group of friends and strode off to stand with Group 1.

"Group 2, please listen for your names carefully and go and stand with Sarah once your name is called:  
Luke Miller,  
Clark Rodriguez,  
Nicholas Duval-" Kurt smiled as Nick strode off to stand with Sarah, waving to him and Jeff as he did so.

"Martin Walker,  
Edward Reed,  
And Jeffrey Sterling." Jeff's eyes lit up as he heard his name. Kurt's spirits deflated as he realised he would now be on his own. Jeff squeezed his shoulder sympathetically before practically skipping over to Nick and taking his hand.

"Group 3, you will be with Jake." Mr Whitely cleared his throat again before speaking, reading off the names in front of him.

"Lee Peterson,  
Riley Bennett,  
Ross Coleman,  
Jack Hughes,  
Alexander Hayes,  
Troy Fisher,  
Kurt Hummel," Kurt jumped at the sound of his name being called. He looked around and walked off to meet his group. He didn't recognise many of the faces, a few he knew as fellow classmates. More boys joined the group, when the last name was called;

"Blaine Anderson."

Kurt froze. He didn't know why, but the thought of having to be I a group with Blaine made want to run away. It was already awkward enough having to share a dorm with someone who completely blanked you, but having to spend a weekend outdoors with him seemed like living hell. Lately, Blaine had been colder to him than ever before. He showed no sign of friendliness, no hint of a smile, and always had his headphones in. Kurt rarely saw him, due to the fact that Blaine had always left by the time Kurt had woken up, and how he came back after Kurt was in bed.

Kurt looked down at his shoes as Blaine walked over, not knowing what to do. There was silence in the group as Mr Whitely informed the rest of the boys (Group 4) that they would be with Lauren.

"Okay, guys. So as you already know, my name's Jake. I'm going to be your instructor, making sure you know what you're doing and keeping you safe over this weekend. I hope you all enjoy it as best you can, and maybe you can make some new friends with these exercises. The first task is a simple map reading exercise. You will split off into pairs and will have to work together to find your destination. You will be timed, and the first pair to make it back wins. When you get to your destination, you will _all_ have to work together as a team to build a shelter, one in which you will stay over night. Is that clear?" There was a collective _hum_ through the group.

"So, any questions?" Jake asked, rubbing with hands together.

"Yeah, what do we win if we get back first?" Alex Hayes asked. He was smirking, looking at his friends as he did so. Kurt didn't know who this boy was, but he already knew he didn't like him.

"All in good time, my friend." Jake said. "Anything else?"

"Um, there's 11 of us in a group, how are we going to split up into pairs?" Riley asked. Kurt recognised him from his Math class. Kurt hoped he would be paired with Riley, as he was very sweet, and incredibly smart.

"Don't worry, we'll have on group of 3," Jake smiled.

"But that group with be at an advantage," Troy argued. Jake smiled. He had clearly done this before and was well equipped with working with teenage boys.

"If it makes you feel any better, the groups of two can have a one minute head start," This seemed to be an ideal plan and Jake nodded, surveying the group.

"So should we get straight into it? The quicker we get started, the longer you have to work on your shelter." Jake bent down to where a large backpack was laying on the ground, and unzipped it in one swift motion. He pulled out a handful of maps and held them.

"Now, I'm going to put you into pairs -and one three- and give you all a map. You will have a different place to set off from, and each map has a different route. I will also give you a compass, and you should all have anything else you might need. Now, Lee, Jack and Troy you can be a three. Riley and Alex, you can be together. Ross and Cameron. Josh and Lewis. And that just leaves Kurt and Blaine." Jake smiled, obviously impressed that he had remembered everyone's names. Kurt's eyes grew in shock. He had to work with Blaine!

Blaine shuffled over to Kurt as Jake handed out the maps, instructing the boys not to open them. Kurt glanced up at Blaine every now and then, but Blaine's expression showed that he was not happy about this. His jaw was set and his eyes were looking everywhere except Kurt.

Jake then handed out the compasses and lead the groups off in separate directions, onto the edges of the woods. Kurt looked around, the rest of Group 3 all stood at different points on the edges of the forest. Kurt also noticed that none of the other groups were ready, Harry's group seemed to be in the midst of a heated argument.

"On the blow of my whistle, everyone except the three can go. Three...Two... _wheeeeew!_ " Kurt felt like he was entering the Hunger Games as he entered the woods. It all seemed very anticlimactic as Blaine unfolded the map and his eyes trailed almost lazily over the paths.

"This way," Was all he said in a low, tired voice. Kurt's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, out of anxiety or excitement he didn't know, but he wasn't sure what he was doing was all that exciting.

Five minutes later and they had been walking in complete silence, Blaine leading the way. Kurt was particularly good at map reading, but Blaine seemed to know what he was doing and so Kurt didn't interfere.

"You seem to be really good at reading maps," Was Kurt's attempt at trying to make conversation. Blaine sideways glanced at Kurt, his expression still cold. Kurt sighed and looked at his feet, kicking rubble as he did. He glanced back at Blaine, who was still watching him.

"My father used to take me and my brother on hikes," Blaine said simply. Kurt nodded, and couldn't help but feel his insides warm. It wasn't much, but he had gotten Blaine to talk to him. There was another five minutes of silence in which Kurt continued to follow Blaine around, completely lost in his own thoughts.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Blaine asked, making Kurt jump. Blaine smiled at Kurt's reaction, and carried on walking. His cheeks had darkened, embarrassed at his attempts at making conversation.

Kurt looked up at the trees above him, at the sunlight straining to get through the patches of leaves, he looked around at the different colours all around him, at all the different kinds of flowers growing around him. It was beautiful, he thought. His breath hitched in his throat as he looked up at Blaine, who was several metres in front. Kurt was hit with the sudden realisation that Blaine was _very_ attractive.

 _Stop it!_ Kurt scolded himself. He knew that falling for Blaine, or anyone, would only lead to heartbreak. And it wasn't as if Blaine could ever like him back. Blaine was most likely straight, he screamed heterosexual!

Blaine glanced over his shoulder and caught Kurt's eyes. "Everything okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, and walked towards him again.

"I'd say we have about another hours walk," Blaine told him, his dark eyes studying the map. Kurt nodded.

"It's ironic that we get paired together, don't you think?" Blaine said, keeping his eyes forward. Kurt studied Blaine's face, not sure if Blaine was regretting trying to be nice or not.

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt shrugged.

"I'm sorry. For being so distant all the time. I'm not very good at...you know, just, um..." Blaine stopped, shaking his head as if what he wanted to say was stupid.

"I get it. Don't worry about it," Kurt smiled. Blaine seemed to be reassured by Kurt's words and Kurt noted a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips.

"It's a lot harder to appreciate the people around you when you're trying so hard to block out the world," Blaine said so quietly that Kurt wasn't even sure he had heard him. The truth is Blaine's words hit Kurt with full force, and he realised that was exactly how he felt.

"I get that. You don't have to explain yourself to me, Blaine, I understand," Kurt said. Blaine smiled sheepishly at Kurt.

"Okay, good. I just didn't want you to think I was a complete dick. I know what people say about me, and I didn't want you to think of me like that," Blaine shrugged.

"But why would you care about what I thought?" Kurt asked, confused. Blaine shrugged again.

"You were new, and there was -there is- something about you that was different from everybody else." Blaine blushed and looked away. Kurt, who was still utterly confused, was at a loss for words. Kurt, curiously, wanted to ask what that certain thing was, but couldn't bring himself to ask the question.

"You didn't pry. Usually people try to get me to talk, to find out things. I hear them talking, I know what they think. They all want to know what happened to the mysterious Blaine Anderson." Blaine's face turned to stone, and refused to look up from the map.

"We're almost there, just another mile straight on." Blaine said, folding up the map and taking longer strides. Kurt almost ran to catch up, eager to continue their conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. But don't expect an answer," Blaine said curtly.

"Why do you act so strange around Harry?" Kurt asked quietly, worried that maybe this was a touchy subject for Blaine. Blaine simply let out a short laugh, but didn't say anything. Kurt didn't speak, wondering if maybe he had crossed a line. Finally, Blaine broke the silence, making Kurt jump and stumble on branch. He steadied himself, blushing.

"We're here," Blaine said triumphantly. The two looked around, but they were alone. They had gotten there first. Blaine found a log, positioned around a burnt out fire, and sat down, dropping his pack on the floor.

"I'll tell you, but I don't want you to change your opinion of me, or Harry for that sake."


	6. We All Own A Chest Full Of Heartache

_Notes:_

 _Thank you for all of your reviews on the last chapter, it really inspires me to keep on writing. Also, this chapter is just a short one but i will try to post as soon as possible. TW: Bad language, mentions of violence etc etc_

* * *

"It's a long story," Blaine muttered, stretching out his legs.

"I think we have time. Something tells me the others are going to take a long time to get here," Kurt shrugged. He was eager to finally uncover the mysterious Blaine Anderson, and it seemed that Blaine was finally willing to open up. Blaine looked up at him through thick eyelashes, and quickly looked away. Kurt wondered if what he was about to hear was really that bad.

"Okay.." Blaine took a deep breath, and scuffed his shoes on the floor.

"When I first moved to Dalton, Harry was my roommate. He was the first friend I made, and one of the only friends. I wasn't exactly the warmest of people, and not at all easy to talk to. I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about," Blaine looked at Kurt with an expression that was half guilty and half amused.

"Anyway, I didn't really try to make friends. I just wanted to keep to myself, not make myself a target. Harry didn't seem to understand that, and I guess I didn't really mind it. He was the first person to ever really be nice to me, and I guess I fell for him. Real hard," Blaine let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. Kurt, shocked at this new information, tried to conceal this. Blaine continued.

"People spoke about me a lot, I heard the rumours. 'Why doesn't he speak to anyone?', 'What happened to him?' bla, bla, bla. A lot of people move to Dalton to escape bad situations, and I wasn't an exception to that. Harry somehow managed to get me to open up, and I trusted him enough to let him see the real me. That was hard.

Harry was my best friend, and I couldn't have asked for a better friend. We only really hung out in our dorm, because I wasn't really close to his other friends. Nick had made a few attempts to make me feel welcome, but eventually he gave up.

A few weeks later, I asked Harry out. Like, to be my boyfriend. He said yes, which shocked me more than anybody else. Harry was one of the most popular guys in the school, and I was the opposite. In a couple of hours, everybody new about it. I hated the attention I started getting, but it was worth it right? At least that's what I thought. I knew people were whispering about me, making fun of me behind my back. Harry wasn't so aware, and ignored it when he heard anything about me. Nobody really knew what had happened to me before Dalton, so their assumptions didn't upset me all that much, but it annoyed Harry. I guess I liked the feeling of someone caring about me.

A few weeks later, I told Harry that I loved him. I had never been in a relationship before, and I wasn't out to my family or anyone outside Dalton. Bullying is practically non-existent at Dalton, but people can still be mean. People mocked me in class, and it was clear that Harry had told someone what I had said. The idea of people knowing I actually had emotions embarrassed me.

After four months of happily dating, things started getting pretty bad. We had our first argument about what Harry had done, and it was pretty tough. The next few weeks consisted of arguments and silent treatments. Harry loved the idea that he had boys lusting after him, and used it to anger me. He constantly reminded me that I was lucky to be with him, and that he cared about me," Blaine looked up suddenly, as if remembering Kurt was there. "It sounds pretty bad, but I'm exaggerating a bit. Harry wasn't abusive or anything, and he certainly wasn't controlling. That's just how it was between us. I used my bad past against him, telling him that sometimes I would rather be back at Westerville than have to share a room with him. Harsh, I know.

I think people began to realise that we weren't happy together, and on more than one occasion tried to split us up. I caught so many people flirting with Harry, trying to make me jealous, to see what I would do.

And then, one day, I heard a group of first years whispering about Harry. I assumed it was the usual crap, and ignored it. I was about to walk outside when one of the guys I had heard shouted me. I turned around, and realised they were warning me not to go outside. I ignored them, wanting to find Harry. He was captain of the football team, and there was a big game that day. So as I went out to go and find him, not really paying attention to everyone else. And that's when I saw Harry, in the middle of group of people, making out with a cheerleader from the sister school," Kurt gasped out loud, and Blaine looked up at him with a saddened smile.

Blushing from his outburst, Kurt urged Blaine to carry on. "Anyway, we broke up after that. It wasn't pleasant, we still argued almost every night. After all, I still had to share a room with the jerk. I think I was more annoyed at the fact that he had kissed a girl other than the fact he had actually cheated on me. So a few weeks past, people eventually got over what had happened and people stopped paying attention to me, much to my liking. But one day, in the lunch hall, I over heard Harry talking about me. I confronted him, and almost immediately we were fighting. Like, actually fighting. I fucked up his nose, he screwed up my jaw. It took a whole bunch of people to break us up, and we were both taken to the nurse. We were both suspended for a few days, and when I got back all of my things had been moved to a different room. I haven't spoken to Harry ever since, and people tend to stay out of my way. And then you came, and he shows up at the dorm and it just _angers_ me to see his stupid face!" Blaine was starting to get worked up, and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Sorry," Kurt whispered. Had he known the past between the two boys, he would've told Harry to stay away. But Harry hadn't, and he had never mentioned anything to Kurt. Kurt was in a state of shock from the story. He couldn't believe that Harry and Blaine had once been an item, and how badly it had ended. They should be in New Directions, which a relationship like that.

"It's not your fault. I think I got annoyed at how Harry was treating you. He likes new and shiny things, and that's exactly what you are. Especially to him," Blaine shrugged. Kurt blushed at Blaine's words, and averted his eyes. He had no romantic feelings for Harry, but he didn't think Harry felt the same. It was egotistical to think that, but the way Harry treated him was too overly friendly.

"I didn't know you were gay," Kurt said, questioningly. He was almost hurt that he didn't know, and he didn't know why. It wasn't as if him and Blaine were friends, why would he tell him something like that? Yet, Blaine had just opened up to him.

"Does it matter?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Kurt muttered.

"Anyway, you have a boyfriend, right? And, no offense, but you kinda _scream_ Gay." Had anyone else said it, Kurt would've been hurt. But Blaine's smile told him that he wasn't saying it to be hurtful.

"I've been told. And I don't have a boyfriend," _'Why would he think that?'_ Kurt wondered to himself.

"Really? The big football guy who picks you up every weekend? Who's always confessing his love for you?" Blaine said, almost angrily (Kurt wasn't sure).

Kurt let out a loud, bellowing laugh. Blaine looked hurt, as if Kurt was mocking him.

"Sorry- I'm not laughing at you. It's just- Finn. He's my stepbrother. He's as straight as they come, I'm sure of it,"

Blaine's cheeks coloured as he realised his mistake, and cast his eyes to the ground.

"Why did you transfer to Dalton?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine looked up, his expression unreadable.

"Why did _you_?" Blaine asked. Kurt was momentarily taken back to Mckinley, to the lockerroom, with him-

"Don't answer a question with a question," Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine shrugged.

"You don't have to tell me, I understand," Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked up, at the hand on his shoulder, and into Kurt's eyes.

And Kurt's breath hitched in his throat, and butterfly's filled his stomach because, was Blaine moving forward? He was definitely moving forward! So Kurt acted on instinct to close the gap, but just before their lips could touch-

"WOOHOO! I knew we would find it!" A voice shouted. Kurt and Blaine shot apart, as if they had just been electrecuted.

"Damn it, they beat us to it!" Another voice called as two boys entered the small opening.


	7. Would It Really Kill You If We Kissed?

"You took your time," Blaine called to the two, standing up and brushing any dirt from his trousers. Riley and Alex walked over to the two, unaware of what had just happened.

"How long have you been here?" Alex asked.

"About an hour," Blaine shrugged. He walked away, picking up his bag as he did, and sat as far away from the three as possible.

"Nothing's changed then," Riley muttered, watching Blaine walk away. The boy rolled his eyes and sat down beside Kurt, who was still in a state of shock. Had Blaine really been about to kiss him? Or was he just imagining it?

"I really thought we'd get here first," Alex sulked, dropping down on the log next to his friend.

Not long after, Josh and Lewis arrived, arguing about something Kurt was unaware of. ("I'm just saying, the squirell hit me first!" "Keep telling your self that, Josh!")

Lee, Jack and Troy showed up an hour later, and were disheartened when they discovered they weren't the first group back. Jack soon turned up, with all the equiptment needed to build some 'shelters'.

"Where are Ross and Cameron?" Troy asked as Jake set up a fire.

"I'm sure they'll turn up soon. It's three o'clock, so if they aren't here in thirty minutes we will go and look for them," Jake said, but he wasn't worried.

Across the fire, Kurt watched as Blaine picked up small twigs and idly played with them in his hands, unaware of his audience. Kurt was still not sure what had happened earlier, but was desperate to find out. But it seemed Blaine had gone back to being his closed off self, and Kurt tried not to sigh at that. Blaine had opened up to him.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed and there was still no show of Ross and Cameron.

"Okay guys, I think we should split up and try to find them," Jake said. "It's going to get dark soon so if we set off now we will have a better chance. Keep your maps and torches on you. Stay in your groups please."

Slowly, everyone filed out of the clearing, leaving Kurt and Blaine.

"We should go this way," Blaine said. He lead the way, stuffing the map and torch into his pocket. Kurt sighed, and rushed to keep up.

"This is all very dramatic, don't you think?" Kurt said. Blaine glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, but said nothing. Kurt sighed at the change in Blaine's attitude. Only a few hours ago they had been so open with each other.

"I bet it's a set up. Something to all get us to work together," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, but that seems pretty stupid-"

"Shut up. Can you hear that?" Blaine interrupted abruptly, stopping suddenly. Kurt halted and his ears strained to hear whatever Blaine had heard.

At first, there was only silence except for the rustle of leaves with the wind. And then Kurt heard it loud and clear; whispering.

"Will you just shut up!" "Ouch, you just stood on my foot!" Came the hushed, angry whispers. Kurt rolled his eyes, realising that maybe Blaine had been right. Ross and Cameron were clearly trying to hide, failing miserably.

Blaine raised the flashlight, to a spot almost 30 metres away, where Ross and Cameron were huddled closely together behind a tree.

"Ugh! See, now we've been found!" Ross hissed.

"Well maybe if you watched where you put your feet, this wouldn't be a problem! Remember the incident in September?" Cameron hissed back.

"You promised not to bring that up," Ross cried. He spun dramatically around and stomped towards Kurt and Blaine. Arms folded, he stormed passed them.

"This was such a waste of a weekend," Blaine mumbled, and turned off the flashlight.

* * *

"So you had to sleep _outside?"_ Mercedes gasped, slamming her coffee cup onto the table. Fortunately, it was practically empty and only several drops of the hot drink managed to escape and cover the table.

"Yes, it was horrid. I'm pretty sure I swallowed a bug." Kurt grimaced, taking a small sip of his coffee.

"But you got to sleep around a loud of hot boys, that must be pretty sweet," Mercedes giggled, wiping up her spilled drink with a napkin.

"Not really. They're nice and all, but I'm not interested in them. And I share a dorm with Blaine anyway, so it wasn't different," Kurt shrugged. "Well, it was actually..."

"Go on..." Mercedes encouraged, eyes widening in excitement.

"I think...I think we almost maybe kissed?" Kurt blushed. Mercedes squealed, hands flying up to cover her mouth.

"Details, details, boy!" Mercedes demanded, to which Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well, Blaine really opened up to me about his past. And if you know Blaine, it's a surprise if he actually looks at you. We were talking, and I swear we were about to kiss. Honestly, his lips were inches away from mine," Kurt groaned. He hated that he didn't know what really happened, or what could've happened. Kurt looked up to see Mercedes smirking behind her cup. He tried to glare at her, after all this was definitely not something to joke about.

"Is he hot?" She giggled, resting her chin in her hand.

"I guess," Kurt blushed.

"I thought you said he was strange?" Mercedes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did not! He's just misunderstood, is all. Yes, he is hard to deal with, and okay, so maybe he never speaks to me, or anyone for that matter, but he told me about that," Kurt blurted out.

"And you don't think that's strange? You said he's rude to your friends at Dalton," Mercedes pointed out.

"Yes, I did, but Blaine also told me about that. He has good reason to act the way he does." Kurt defended.

"Okay, okay. I can tell you like him, so I promise to support you."

"But that's just it! I don't know if I like him! That trip was the only time we've ever really spoken," Kurt cried, dropping his head onto the table dramatically.

"Look, Kurt, I know you're confused but you don't have to know. You're allowed to be confused, it's normal. But from what I can tell, you seem to like him," Mercedes comforted him, resting her hand over his. Kurt smiled; he loved Dalton but he really did miss his best friend.

"Anyway, you look so happy now and that's good enough for me. Just don't let any of these prep school boys bring you back down, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt muttered. He closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "Why do feelings have to be so complicated?"

* * *

Author's notes:

Once again, I am very sorry for the late update. I'm at a bit of a stand still because I don't know where to go next. (I know, I know, I should've thought out my story before posting oops)

But please leave a comment below with any suggestions, or anything you want to happen. Comments always inspire me to write more!

Also, if anyone watches Shadowhunter's OMG Malec ammarite


	8. Losing The Feeling Of Feeling Unique

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur. Halloween was spent at home, drowning in piles of homework and occasionally opening the door and handing out candy. Kurt managed to escape the house only once, to meet up with New Directions, but that was as far as his socialising went.

When it was time to go back to school, Kurt was actually quite excited. What he hated, was that he knew the reason behind this was seeing Blaine. He would never admit this outloud, and had trouble admitting it to himself, but it was the truth.

After being dropped off by Finn, after the half hearted goodbyes, Kurt all but ran up to his room. Outside the door he stopped, and took a deep breath. Just as he went to open the door, he stopped, hearing muffled voices from inside the room.

 _"Don't you dare lecture me about honesty,"_ Kurt immediately knew that was Blaine, his voice angry. Whilst Kurt felt bad for listening in, he couldn't help but lean closer to the door.

 _"Oh, get over it Anderson! I'm warning you-"_ Kurt was shocked to hear Harry's tone, menacing.

 _"No, I'm warning you! I swear to God-"_ Blaine's voice was almost a shout, and Kurt flinched to hear the malice in his tone.

 _"What? What are you going to do, Blaine? Nothing. Because that's all you can do."_ Harry's voice was so quiet through the door Kurt almost missed it, and he heard footsteps towards the door. He was able to compose himself and act as if he just hadn't heard the most confusing and slightly scary conversation ever. Harry yanked the door open so hard it looked like it might have broken off, and stormed out of the room. His eye were blazing with anger, jaw set. And then he spotted Kurt, and shock replaced every other emotion.

"K-Kurt? What are you doing here?" He laughed awkwardly, forcing a smile onto his face.

"This is my dorm?" Kurt managed a smile, hoping it was convincing.

"Oh. Yeah," Harry nodded, studying Kurt's expression. Kurt felt uncomfortable under the gaze. Harry looked like he was about to say something else but decided against it, walking away without saying good bye. Kurt stood for a moment, trying to recollect his thoughts.

He walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Blaine was pacing angrily, cursing under his breath. He didn't seem to notice Kurt and carried on his pacing.

"Damn it!" He all but screamed, and threw the pillow in his arms as hard as he could at the bathroom door, making no damage.

"Wow, what did that pillow ever do to you?" Kurt asked, unfazed. He had seen Puck and Finn have their fits of anger multiple times, this was barely a tantrum in comparison.

Blaine jumped and span around faster than you'd think humanly possible, alarmed. His eyes, like Harry's, were ablaze with hatred, yet they were so much ore enticing than Harry's ever could be. Blaine had eyes so beautiful you could drown in them.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Kurt asked, still standing in front of the door. He wondered if Blaine would get angry at him, If he was pushing it.

Blaine seemed to tense up even more, if that was possible, and turned around so that his back was facing Kurt. He ran a hand angrily through his hair, pulling at his curls. Blaine growled angrily, and looked like he wanted to punch something. He span around again, moving towards Kurt in two quick steps. Kurt backed up a bit, wondering briefly if Blaine was going to hit him. But Blaine didn't look angry anymore, just annoyed.

"That _asshole_ has the audacity to tell me to stay away from you! As if he has some sort of claim on you!" Blaine shouted the last part, but Kurt didn't care. The conversation was starting to make more sense.

"He thinks he's so special, as if everyone is in love with him! He thinks he can date whoever he wants, and _dares_ to lecture me about being selfish. I mean, can you believe it?" Kurt was staring, confused. He had never seen Blaine show so much emotion, not even when he had opened up about his past. It was amazing, really.

"And he comes in here, and tells _me_ that _I'm_ the one who's taking advantage of you!" Kurt's mouth fell open slightly as Blaine continued to pace, unaware of Kurt's reaction. What was Blaine talking about?

"I hate him! I didn't hate the bullies at my old school as much as I hate him! He's poison!" Blaine fumed. Kurt watched, confused, as Blaine ranted. Blaine stopped suddenly, hand in his hair again, and his eyes were calculating. They met Kurt's, and the intensity made Kurt's breath catch in his throat.

And then Blaine moved towards him so fast Kurt didn't have a chance to react, and Blaine slammed Kurt non to kindly into the door, and their lips smashed together.

It was painful, and Kurt tasted blood, but it was amazing and the feeling of Blaine's lips moving frantically against his was ecstasy. It wasn't like the movies, time didn't slow down, but it was just them and their lips and their body's and nothing else. It was frantic, Kurt's hands in Blaine's hair, Blaine's hands grasping at Kurt's waist, their lips moving together.

Pulling away for breath, their breathing heavy and faces flushed, the two stared at each other in bewilderment. Blaine's hands moved to cradle Kurt's face, his thumb brushing along his cheekbone, and down to his lips where his fingers traced over the cut that had been made. Kurt winced slightly at the touch.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered, his voice low. Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"It's totally worth it." Blaine smiled, the gesture splitting across his face and lighting it up. He was so beautiful when he smiled, Kurt thought, and hoped he would see that more often.

Blaine leaned down again, and softly, slowly kissed the edge of Kurt's mouth, on his cut. The movement was so soft that Kurt barely felt it, and he melted into Blaine's touch.

He was so glad to be back.


	9. Oxygen Is Over Rated

When Blaine woke up the next morning, Kurt was gone. This was strange, as Kurt was usually still asleep by the time Blaine left for breakfast. Blaine smiled, for the first time in a long time, at the thought of Kurt. Blaine rolled over, a dopy grin on his face, as he pushed his face into his pillow.

He rushed through his shower, and messed up his tie three times because he wasn't paying attention. He grabbed his bag on the way to the door, and all but ran to first period in order to get his seat next to Kurt. He got there just as the bell rang. He hadn't realised he was late, and remembered he hadn't even checked the time.

Blaine collected himself before entering the room, to which he was the last one to enter.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr Anderson," His English teacher said sarcastically, looking up at him over the top of his glasses. Blaine didn't acknowledge the comment, but his eyes automatically panned the room for Kurt. The blue eyes he had come to know so well caught his own, and Blaine realised that the seat next to Kurt had been filled. Blaine couldn't help the glare that he gave Harry as he walked to the back of the class. As he pulled out his textbooks, Kurt turned around slightly to give him an apologetic look.

The lesson passed in a blur, Blaine couldn't focus on the work and instead glared at the back of Harry's head.

* * *

It wasn't until lunch time that Kurt and Blaine were finally able to speak. Kurt was waiting outside of Blaine's math lesson, fiddling awkwardly with his bag.

"Hey," Blaine smiled, shocked to see Kurt there.

"Hey," Kurt grinned, looking nervous.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, lifting his bag further up his shoulder. Kurt shrugged.

"Not much. I just wanted to say sorry about English. Harry wouldn't change seats," Kurt said, eyebrows pulling together angrily.

"It's cool, don't apologise," Blaine smiled. "Lunch?"

"Um, no, I cant," Kurt's eyes widened a little, and he averted his eyes. "I have to go and pick something up."

"Okay," Blaine smiled faltered slightly. He couldn't deny that he had been excited to spend time with Kurt. He was curious, however, as to why Kurt seemed so horrified at the idea of eating lunch. Or maybe it was because Kurt just didn't want to have lunch with _Blaine_.

"I should go if I want to be back in time," Kurt stammered. Blaine nodded.

As he walked away, Kurt internally punched himself for lying to Blaine. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, he did have to go and pick up his meds. He just wasn't ready to eat, or to make up excuses as to why he wasn't hungry, around Blaine.

Thinking of Blaine gave him butterflies, and he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

"What are you smiling for?" Harry's arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder, making the smaller boy jump. Kurt uncoiled himself from Harry's grasp, the other boy looking hurt by the action.

"N-nothing," Kurt muttered, pulling his car keys out of his bag.

"Everything okay? You seem upset," Harry said, looking down at Kurt sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt smiled for Harry's benefit.

"Good. Where are you going?" Harry asked, indicating Kurt's car keys. They were now near the foyer.

"I just have to go and pick something up." Kurt shrugged.

"Oh, want me to come with?"

"No, it's okay, don't worry about it," Kurt smiled. He pushed open the door that led to the student parking lot, and was almost near his car.

"Really, it's no problem," Harry grinned.

"I think I'd rather go alone," Kurt tried not to snap at him, but he just wouldn't give up.

"Oh okay," Harry nodded glumly, "well, see you in PE."

Kurt watched as Harry sulked away, trying not to feel guilty. He climbed into his car and headed to the Westerville mall.

It was only five minutes away, giving Kurt plenty of time to get there and pic up his meds. His dad had made sure Kurt was able to pick them up there, rather that go all the way back to Lima. Kurt parked his car easily enough, and made his way into the mall. This was the first time he had been to pick them up, and he got lost trying to find the pharmacist. When he finally found it ten minutes later, he went to the back of the long line. He checked his watch impatiently; he had thirty five minutes, plenty of time to get back to school.

"Well, hello Porcelain." Kurt jumped and span around, seeing Sue Sylvester stood behind him.

"Hello, coach." Kurt replied, looking spooked.

"Come to collect your crazy pills?" She smirked, and Kurt turned around, ignoring her rude comment. He was almost at the front of the queue.

"I'm just messing with you, Lady," Sue said. Kurt turned around, rolling his eyes at his former teacher.

"Why are you here? Westerville's a two hour drive from Lima?" Kurt asked.

"Well, Porcelain, the coffee in Lima is simply _disgusting_. When I saw your sweet little face wondering about, I just had to come and say hello," She smiled, raising a cup of coffee as evidence.

"Okay..." Kurt said.

He got to the front of the line, and handed his ID to the boy at the counter. The boy left to get his medication, and Kurt tapped his foot on the floor to distract himself.

"Here you go," The boy smiled, handing Kurt the paper bag. Kurt thanked him, and turned around to leave. He said goodbye to Sue, and left before she could do anything to him.

Climbing back into his car, Kurt chucked his the bag onto the passenger seat and drove back to school.

He still had twenty minutes before his forth period, so he set out to find Blaine.

He went to their dorm first, to discover that Blaine wasn't there. He threw his bag of meds on the bed, making a note to tell his dad he had picked them up. Then he went to the cafeteria, but he still couldn't see Blaine anywhere.

Nick waved at him from across the room, and he made his way over whilst still panning for Blaine. Jeff pulled out a chair for him, and Kurt dropped down into it.

"Not hungry?" Nick asked, offering Kurt his plate of peach slices. Kurt shook his head.

"I ate when I was out."

"Hey Kurt," Harry said, sitting next to him with his food tray. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking," Kurt said.

"Oh good," Harry grinned, and stretched his arm out so that it was resting on the back of Kurt's. Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and it wasn't unnoticed by Jeff and Nick, who looked at each other in confusion.

"Harry, did you do that Math homework Wilson set?" Jeff asked, his eyes flickering to Harry's hand, still confused.

"Crap, no! I totally forgot," Harry moved his arm to pick up his bag, but put his hand on Kurt's thigh as he did so. Alarmed, Kurt looked up wide eyed at Nick, who saw the action and was equally confused.

"Harry?" Kurt cleared his throat, blushing and uncomfortable at the sudden action. Harry moved his hand without acknowledging Kurt's response and rooted through his bag.

"I should get going, I want to see Blaine before PE," Kurt said, picking up his bag from the floor.

"Blaine, huh? I didn't realise you too were getting close?" Nick smirked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the smile at his friend's antics.

"Are you two a thing now?" Jeff asked, grinning.

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" Harry burst out laughing, looking up at Kurt as if expecting him to join in. Confused, Kurt turned to wave at Jeff and Nick and turned around to leave. Blaine appeared in the doorway, looking around the room. His hazel eyes landed on Kurt, and a smile lit up his face. Kurt moved towards him, but was stopped when someone caught his wrist.

Kurt span around in shock, to see Harry gripping his wrist, and Kurt felt like he was back at McKinley for a moment.

"Kurt, I'm sorry if I upset you, but you shouldn't be with Blaine, he's not good for yo-"

"Harry, let go," Kurt said, annoyed and, though he hated to admit it, scared, as he tried to pull out of Harry's grasp.

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did!" Harry said.

"Harry, let go of Kurt," Nick said, seeing how tight Harry's grasp was. Harry let go, his eyes wide, shocked at his own actions.

"Kurt I'm so so-"

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, rushing over.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt muttered, rubbing his wrist.

"What the hell is your problem?" Blaine glared at Harry.

"What does this have to do with you, Anderson?" Harry glared, his eyes burning.

"This has everything to do with me!" Blaine snapped.

"I told you to stay away from K-"

"He is not your property! You don't get to tell me to stay away!" Blaine shouted. Their argument had caught the attention of the rest of the cafeteria, and all eyes were on them. Before anyone could react, Harry had ran at Blaine and shoved him into the table. Blaine kicked out, Harry falling off of him. Blaine through a punch, which connected with Harry's jaw.

"Not again," Jeff groaned, angrily, and rushed to the boys fighting on the floor. Harry punched Blaine in the gut, who groaned.

"Stop this," Kurt shouted, and rushed to help Jeff. Jeff tried to pry Harry off of Blaine, but Harry turned to push Jeff away and missed, punching the boy in the face.

"Break it up!" It was Kurt's Math teacher, rushing over to the boys still fighting on the floor. Nick was by Jeff's side, inspecting his face. Kurt pulled Blaine up from the floor whilst the teacher tried to restrain Harry. Both boys were shaking with anger and covered in blood.

"Principals office. Now!" The teacher shouted, making everyone jump. Blaine shrugged off Kurt and stalked away. "You too!"

Confused, Kurt followed after them. Worried about getting into trouble, he kept his head down. He felt bad for Blaine, but was also slightly scared of him. He had never expected the boy to fight like that.

* * *

Mr Fence, the school principal, glared over the top of his glasses at the three boys sat in front of him.

"Well..." Mr Fence sighed, folding his hands in front of him. "Here we are again. And Mr Hummel has joined us,"

"This isn't Kurt's fault, Sir," Blaine interjected.

"It has come to my attention that your fight was at the cause of Mr Hummel," Mr Fence said gravely. Kurt flinched internally, because he knew it was true.

"Sir, please, Kurt isn't at fault. Harry was the one who punched me, unprovoked-" Blaine said.

"I wouldn't say unprovoked," Harry muttered, crossing his arms and slouching in his chair.

"Enough! I am tired of you two boys fighting. It's gone on long enough. You know the rules at Dalton, we have a zero policy bullying scheme, and that includes incidents like this. You could both be suspended!" Mr Fence warned. Kurt was still confused as to why he was here, as he hadn't actually done anything wrong. What if he was suspended.

"But, sir, I -" Harry began desperately.

"I will not suspend you this time, however you both have detention every day this week. If anything like this happens again, I will not hesitate to suspend both of you indefinitely. You can both leave," Mr Fence said, and pointed to the door. Both boys left without saying anything, Blaine looking apologetically at Kurt as they did.

"Mr Hummel, I just want to tell you you're not in trouble," Mr Fence smiled slightly, taking off his glasses. Kurt sighed in relief. "I just wanted to apologize for what has happened. Mr Anderson and Mr Bell have had trouble in the past, and it's unfortunate that you have been dragged into it. I also wanted to ensure that everything is okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Kurt nodded.

"Your father made it quite clear that you...condition, if I might say, it not one that should be ignored and here at Dalton we care about our students," Mr Fence said carefully.

"Thank you, sir."

"If ever you need help, or advice, myself or the nurse can help you. Please don't hesitate to ask."

"Yes, sir," Kurt nodded, averting his eyes.

"If there is nothing else I need to know, then you can leave."

"I understand, thank you," Kurt smiled politely and stood up, grabbing his bag.

"Good day, Mr Hummel."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

WOW, pretty quick update amiright?

Anyway, I hope the chapter was enjoyable. Please comment your thoughts and feelings below, even if they're negative!

And here are some of my social medias just in case any of you lovely pals care enough:

IG- .

TUMBLR- ikilledyouknowwho OR silentsuiciderooms (if any one needs help, advice or just someone to talk to, that's where you should go)

SC- reggothelego

thanks lads


	10. Pain Tucked Away Under The Sheets

Kurt let the door slam behind him as he entered the empty corridor. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. The day had been a lot more stressful than anticipated. Kurt headed to his room, thinking of what his dad would say. Kurt ignored his rumbling stomach as he ignored the whispering and the staring. He hated the new attention.

He shoved open his dorm room door, and walked over to his bed before dropping down onto it. He groaned, and ripped open his paper bag of medication. There was a folded piece of paper on the top, which he unfolded confusedly.

 _Call me -_ _0844 369 9899 :)_

Kurt couldn't help the small smile that touched his lips, as he was unused to male attention. Blaine flickered into his mind, and butterflies invaded his stomach. His anxiety overwhelmed him at the thought of confronting Harry about what had happened.

Exhausted after the day, Kurt headed to the bathroom and studied himself in the mirror. Despite his tired eyes, Kurt looked healthier than when he had first arrived at Dalton. His face was fuller, his skin brighter. He knew he should've been grateful for the change, however his head was too full of worry to appreciate the improvement. Filling a glass with water, Kurt sipped the cool liquid and took his medication before laying back down on his bed.

* * *

"Kurt? _Kurt?_ Kurt wake up," Kurt's eyes fluttered open as a soft voice roused him from his sleep, to be met with the blurry face of someone unknown. A strangled scream escaped Kurt's lips as he shot upward, his head smashing together painfully with someone else's.

"Ow, Jesus! _motherfu-"_ Kurt's eyes adjusted, and Blaine came into his view, cursing under his breath and rubbing his forehead.

"Crap, sorry!" Kurt muttered, rubbing his own head and groaning.

"Are you going to assault me every time I try and wake you up?" Blaine asked.

"You scared me," Kurt said. He was still in his uniform, lying on top of his bed sheets. A quick glance at the clock on his bedside table told him it was almost five. Kurt cursed under his breath.

"I fell a sleep," Kurt grumbled, worried at the thought of missing school.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't go either," Blaine reassured him, falling onto his own bed.

"Your face looks kind of messed up," Kurt said, rubbing his eyes and chucking his legs over the side of the bed.

"You have a way with words, Mr Hummel," Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled and loosened his tie from around his neck. He kicked the paper bag under his bed, wishing Blaine hadn't noticed.

There was silence, as Blaine stared up at the ceiling, and Kurt studied Blaine. Despite everything that Kurt had going on, he couldn't forget the kiss that had taken place the day before. What did it mean?

"I'm sorry, about today," Blaine said, so quietly that Kurt almost hadn't heard. "You shouldn't have been dragged into that."

Blaine's smile had faded, and been replaced with a dark expression; a mix of sadness and anger. Kurt didn't say anything, as he wasn't sure what would be acceptable in this situation.

"He just...gets under my skin!" Blaine muttered, scrunching his hands into fists. "The way he was treating you; I thought he was going to hurt you."

"I'm not made of porcelain, contrary to popular belief," Kurt muttered, but was flattered that Blaine cared for him.

"I know," Blaine chuckled. There was silence for a while, and eventually Kurt wondered if Blaine had fallen asleep.

"I was wondering..." Kurt jumped, startled at the sudden noise. Blaine still stared up at the ceiling, his cheeks flushed. "if maybe, you would like to, I don't know, go to dinner with me?"

Shocked by the proposition and the change in Blaine's attitude, Kurt was lost for words. Unfortunately, Blaine mistook this silence as a rejection on Kurt's part.

"You can say no, it was just an idea, a stupid one-" Blaine rushed, his face reddening.

"I'd love to," Kurt interrupted Blaine's rambling, a smile of his face.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked, shooting up.

"When were you thinking?" Kurt asked, fiddling with the end of his tie. Blaine blushed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"How about tonight?"

"Okay," Kurt nodded, his heart racing.

"Um...great. I'll go and get changed," Blaine grinned bashfully, pushing himself off his bed and heading to his drawers. As he did so, Kurt also picked out an outfit and salvaged his hair gel from a bag under his bed. Whilst Blaine resigned to the bathroom, Kurt set up his travel mirror and set to work on styling his hair. He was shocked to see the light in his eyes, the healthy colour in his skin. It was like Blaine made him feel alive again.

Kurt quickly pulled on his outfit; a pair of black skinny jeans and a white grid button up shirt.

Ten minutes passed, and Blaine exited the bathroom. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat when he saw the boy; Blaine was wearing a black polo shirt, complete with red piping and a red bowtie. Like Kurt, he was wearing black skinny jeans. His hair was lightly gelled, his usual unruly curls had been slicked back. Kurt assumed Blaine had used concealer to cover up the small cuts and bruises that had been on his face earlier, as they were now impossible to see.

"So," Blaine smiled nervously, "Are you ready?" Kurt nodded in response, his eyes taking in everything that was Blaine Anderson.

 _I'm about to go on my first real date, with the hottest guy in Ohio!_ Kurt screamed internally, wishing he could grab his phone and call Mercedes. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt that urge, and it felt oddly comforting.

"We can take my car, I know the diner isn't far but it's quite cold out," Kurt said, rooting through his bag to find his keys.

"I was thinking we could go somewhere a little more...romantic?" Blaine said this as if it was a question, as if he wasn't sure Kurt would be okay with that.

Kurt grinned. "Where were you thinking?"

"It's a surprise," Blaine shrugged.

"Okay, lets go," Kurt said, and followed Blaine out of the door.

On the way down to the front of school, they passed a few students who weren't shy to stare and whisper. Kurt's anxiety took control, and all he wanted to do was run back to his dorm. Just as he thought he was about to freak out, a soft but firm hand took hold of his own, and Kurt looked down to see Blaine smiling reassuringly at him.

"Kurt!" A voice called from behind. Kurt span around, not letting go of Blaine's hand, to see Jeff running down the corridor with Nick trailing behind.

"Hey Jeff," Kurt said, taking in Jeff's face. He had a large bruise on his left cheekbone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt," Jeff shrugged. "Hey, Blaine."

"Hey. Um, sorry...about earlier," Blaine said shyly, looking away.

"Ah, don't sweat it. It was Harry that hit me," Jeff laughed. Nick scowled next to him.

"You skipped class, we just wanted to see if you were okay," Nick said, resting his arm on Jeff's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, I just fell asleep," Kurt said. Jeff chuckled.

"Anyway, we'll let you two get back to it," Nick smirked, looking down at Kurt and Blaine's hands.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt," Jeff sang as the two boys walked away.

Kurt and Blaine got to the parking lot without any more interruptions, and stopped at Kurt's car.

"I can't drive without knowing where we're going?" Kurt said.

"That's why I'm going to drive," Blaine said, taking Kurt's keys before the boy could register what he was doing.

"Do you have a license?" Kurt asked, dumbfounded, as Blaine opened the driver's side door.

"Of course I do," Blaine said, as if that was the stupidest thing Blaine had ever heard.

* * *

All that Blaine said about the restaurant was that it was an hour away, and the drive was spent with both boys getting to know each other. Kurt was surprised at how well they got along, considering how it was when they first met. He was also surprised at how much they had in common. He felt content talking to Blaine, comfortable, as if they had been friends their whole lives.

"We're here," Blaine said, pulling into a parking spot. Kurt laughed when he looked up and saw the restaurant they were outside of.

"Breadstix?"

"I think I once over heard you telling your brother how much you missed this place," Blaine shrugged, his cheeks darkening as he revealed the information.

Kurt blushed, and was touched by the gesture.

"Have you ever been here?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head, and opened the car door. Kurt followed him.

Once inside, Kurt was hit with a wave of nostalgia. The last time he was in Breadstix, he was with the entire New Directions, and it felt strange to be here without them. But maybe being here with Blaine was better.

"Reservation for Anderson," Blaine said to the waitress at the entrance.

"Sure, follow me," She lead them to a booth and handed them both menus as they sat down. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."

"Thank you," Blaine said. "So, what do you recommend?"

Kurt stared down at the menu, remembering all of his old favourite meals.

"Honestly, it's all amazing," Kurt shrugged. This was the first time in a long time that he actually wanted to eat a real meal.

"Can I get you some drinks?" The waitress returned, holding a pen and notepad.

"Um, yeah, can I just have a soda?" Blaine asked, folding his menu.

"I'll have the same," Kurt said. The waitress walked away, and left Kurt and Blaine alone. There was a silence and neither boy knew what to say.

"I, uh, haven't really done this before," Blaine blushed, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh," Kurt said, suddenly feeling more secure in himself, "I thought you had?" The waitress brought their drinks and took their orders, before walking off again.

Kurt played with his straw, grinning, as Blaine stammered nervously.

"No, this is completely new to me," Blaine shrugged, casting his eyes down wards.

"That makes two of us then," Kurt grinned. Blaine looked up, seemingly happy with what Kurt had said.

* * *

An hour later, and Kurt and Blaine were getting along better than ever. Kurt had seen a side to Blaine that he would never have expected, and Kurt suspected Blaine felt the same way. Kurt felt like he was getting to know Blaine on a personal level, finding out about his family and his hobbies.

"Okay, favourite musical that isn't a Disney?" Blaine grinned, eyes sparkling. Kurt thought for a second.

"RENT!" He said surely. "Wait, Wicked. I don't know, that's too hard!" Blaine laughed at Kurt's response, just as the dessert was brought over.

"This looks amazing," Blaine noted, picking up his fork. Kurt took a bite of the cheesecake they had agreed to share, and suddenly remembered why he loved this place.

"Okay, Imagine you had to pick between a live action Rent, and a live action Wicked, which would you pick?" Blaine asked.

"Why not both?"

"That's not an option!" Blaine laughed.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is Lady Lips really sat in front of me?" Kurt froze, and turned around in his seat to the voice he recognised stood smirking at him. Santana folded her arms over her chest, and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh God," Kurt whispered, and turned back around to stare in horror at Blaine, who looked like a confused puppy.

"Who is this hotty, Hummel?" Santana sat next to Blaine in the booth, draping her self over him and running her finger up his arm. Kurt groaned and dropped his head on the table. _This could not be happening!_

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, _Are you on a date?"_ Mercedes' voice squealed, and she ran over with the rest of New Directions trailing behind her.

"Could this get any worse?" Kurt muttered, looking apologetically at Blaine, who was trying to hide his smile.

"Hey, Mercedes," Kurt smiled at her as she looked, astonished, between Kurt and Blaine.

"You're Blaine?" She asked, grinning. Blaine nodded. Mercedes sat down next to Kurt, and rested her chin in her hands. "He's a lot hotter than you said," She whispered to Kurt.

"Kurt, whilst it is lovely to see you, I hope the Dalton Warbler's have not brainwashed you into coming and spying on us," Rachel said stiffly.

"Rachel, I'm not even in the Warblers?" Kurt questioned, slightly annoyed. Rachel huffed.

"Hey, bro," Finn greeted, sending a quizzical look in Blaine's direction.

"Guys, it's really great to see you, but I'm a little busy..." Kurt hinted.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said, grinning at him from across the table.

"See, handsome over here doesn't mind," Santana grinned. Kurt glared at her.

"Come on, guys, lets give them some privacy," Quinn smiled, pulling Santana away from Blaine. Santana protested in Spanish, winking at Blaine as she was dragged.

"Fine, but I want details later," Mercedes said with a warning glare at Kurt.

The group walked away with a chorus of "Bye, Kurt," and even, "Tap that, Hummel." He didn't know who had said it, but his guess what Puck or Santana.

"That was interesting," Blaine chuckled. Kurt groaned again, embarrassed at his friend's antics. "It seems like they all really miss you."

"I miss them too," Kurt smiled. He could still hear them at the other end of the restaurant. Blaine smiled at him, and took his hand from across the table. Kurt smiled at the gesture. It felt so nice having someone hold his hand in public.

"What'd you say to paying for this and going back to Dalton and watching a film?" Blaine grinned.

"That sounds great," Kurt laughed.

After paying for the bill (Blaine refused to let Kurt pay, even though Kurt didn't understand why), Kurt said his final goodbyes to New Directions and they headed back out to the car park. It was unseasonably cold, even if it was quite late, and Kurt hadn't brought a jacket. Blaine took his hand as they walked to Kurt's car.

Once there, Blaine pulled Kurt to a stop and span so that they were facing each other.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Blaine asked, looking nervous. Kurt nodded, but was filled with anxiety as his mind raced.

"I know this may sound cheesy, but..." Blaine paused, biting his lip. "I really like you. No one has ever made me feel so _alive,_ Kurt."

"I like you too," Kurt whispered, grinning.

"So, Kurt Hummel, my question: Would you please do me the honours of being my boyfriend?" Blaine was smiling, but Kurt could still sense the underlying nervousness. Kurt's heart swelled, and he wanted to scream he was so happy.

"Well," Kurt said in mock-consideration. "I don't know..."

Blaine laughed, seeing that Kurt was joking and took his response as a confirmation. "Come here," Blaine muttered and, placing his hands on Kurt's cheeks, kissed him. It felt just like it had the day before, if not better, and to Kurt it was ecstasy.

"Of course I will," Kurt grinned when they pulled apart. There was a few seconds of silence, in which Kurt and Blaine took each other in, and then-

"Holy crap, Hummel's got a boyfriend!" Santana cheered


	11. But Lots Of Poison, Too

The following week, Kurt found he was much happier with Blaine as a boyfriend. He now had someone at Dalton who knew about his condition and illness, and Blaine prompted Kurt to take his meds and eat more. Last week, Blaine had driven Kurt to the meeting with his therapist and made sure he was okay. Kurt's heart would pound in his chest every time he looked up at Blaine, he would grin uncontrollably every time Blaine held his hand and even so much as said his name.

The only problem with having Blaine as a boyfriend was that he was all he could think about. He was often distracted in class and couldn't bring himself to do homework in their dorm.

" _Kurt,"_ Jeff hissed, knocking his elbow. Kurt's head shot up, his cheers burning. Jeff grinned down at his lab partner.

"Nick's having a party tonight, you have to come," Jeff told Kurt just as the bell signalling the end of the day rang.

"I don't know-"

"Invite Blaine," Jeff all but shouted as he practically ran down the corridor. Kurt sighed and span around, and jumped out of his skin to see Blaine standing behind him.

"Invite me where?" Blaine asked, a smirk on his face.

"Nick's party, but we don't have to go,"

"I'd like to go," Blaine shrugged. He grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him down the corridor.

"I didn't think it would be your kind of thing," Kurt said, trying to ignore his heart thumping in his chest.

"I don't tend to get invited to parties," Blaine chuckled.

"I-"

"Hey, Kurt, Blaine! Will I see you both at mine later?" Nick asked, passing them both in the corridor. "I'll text you the address!"

"See, we have to go," Blaine grinned.

"Fine, we'll go," Kurt sighed. They had reached their dorm, and Blaine pushed open the door with his spare hand.

"Hey, I was only messing. We don't have to go if you don't want to," Blaine said, gently tilting Kurt's chin so that they were looking at each other. Kurt smiled, captivated by Blaine's eyes.

"We can go," Kurt smiled.

"Okay," Blaine said, and pecked Kurt on the lips softly. "I guess I should get ready."

* * *

Kurt wasn't much for partying. Back in New Directions, he would often sit out when the group wanted to get drunk. After all, it only lead to bad decisions and throwing up. But Kurt was sure that the Dalton boys were more sensible than that of McKinley, and he couldn't imagine Blaine getting drunk. He was waiting for Blaine to get out of the shower before they could set off. Nick's house was almost an hour away, and the party started at seven. There wasn't any rush but Kurt thought the earlier they got there, the earlier they could leave.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, emerging from the bathroom. He straightened his collar and grabbed Kurt's car keys from the dresser, and dropped them into Kurt's out stretched hand.

"You look nice," Kurt grinned. Blaine smiled sheepishly, and they headed down to the parking lot together. The corridors were mostly empty due to it being the weekend. Most students had gone home or the boarding students were down in the cafeteria.

"Do you know the way?" Blaine asked.

"Not really. I have the address though," Kurt shrugged, handing Blaine his phone.

"Oh yeah, I know where that is," Blaine said. "I can drive if you want?"

"Okay," Kurt shrugged.

"It's not too late to back out, you know? We can always go see a movie, or just stay in," Blaine suggested.

"No, it should be fun," Kurt said.

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" Kurt asked, staring out of the window as Blaine drove the car down a deserted street. It was dark out, the only light coming from the dim street lamps.

"I'm sure of it," Blaine shrugged, looking confused.

"It must be around here somewh-" Kurt cut himself off as they rounded a corner, revealing another street of large houses. At the end of the street one house stood out from the rest. Colourful lights flashed from inside, and music could be heard at full blast, getting louder the closer they got.

"Found it," Blaine chuckled. He found a parking spot and unclipped his seat belt. As they walked together up the drive way, Kurt was starting to really hate the idea of a party. He was so exhausted, physically and emotionally, and really wasn't up to socialising. But before he could tell Blaine he had changed his mind, the front door flew open and a drunken Nick and Jeff stood grinning at them.

"Kurt! Blaine! So happy you could-" Nick hiccups, before continuing his drunken speech. "Make it. Welcome to my Hummel- _humble-_ abode!"

"Hey Nick," Blaine smiled, walking into the party house, pulling Kurt in behind him. Over the blaring music, Kurt could make out people singing and shouting over the music to talk. Everyone was dancing and drinking, and kissing or crying. Kurt also noticed there were a lot of girls there.

"Here, drink this," Jeff giggled, pushing a red cup into Blaine's hand.

"Oh, no thanks-"

"It's just juice," Nick shrugged, not looking at Blaine. Instead he was fiddling with Jeff's shirt, staring at his boyfriend hungrily. The two boys fell into the sea of drunken teenagers without another word, and Blaine turned to Kurt with a questioning look. He stared into the blue liquid in his cup. It didn't smell of alcohol. He shrugged, and drank from the cup. It tasted amazing, and not at all like alcohol.

"You okay?" Blaine asked Kurt, who had also been giving a drink. Kurt grimaced into the cup but nodded his head.

"Come on," Blaine said, putting his drink on the kitchen counter and taking his boyfriends hand, lead him into the living room. The house was packed, with not much room to move around but the energy was good and Blaine was starting to enjoy himself. Everyone in the living room was dancing, non to elegantly. Blaine took both of Kurt's hands and, reluctantly, Kurt danced with him. He couldn't help but laugh though, because Blaine _couldn't dance_.

* * *

An hour later, and Blaine had consumed five cups of the blue liquid and Kurt was positive that whatever was in it wasn't just juice. Blaine was definitely drunk, or high, which one Kurt wasn't quite sure. His boyfriend was dancing like nobody was watching, singing as loud as possible to every song and kept kissing Kurt every chance he got. Kurt was annoyed, he wanted to go home, but he knew Blaine hadn't gotten drunk on purpose. Nick and Jeff were the one's to blame.

Kurt stood in the doorway, watching his boyfriend dancing and talking to some people from school. Nick and Jeff hadn't been seen since they arrived, and Kurt blocked out the thought of what they could be doing. Just as he started to wander where all his other friends were, a hand patted him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned around to see Harry smiling at him. Kurt's stomach turned just thinking of the last time he saw Harry.

"Hey," Harry smiled, offering him a drink. Kurt shook his head and glared at the boy.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Harry said, shouting over the music.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"Look, Kurt, I'm sorry for what happened the last time we-"

"Don't. Just leave me alone, Harry." Kurt said. He turned around, to find Blaine, but Harry's hand grabbed Kurt's, stopping him from moving.

"Kurt, please, I can make it right. Don't tell me you're actually happy with _him_ ," Harry said, nodding his head to where Blaine was still dancing. Kurt glared at Harry with as much anger as he could muster, but before he could say anything, Harry pulled Kurt to him, smashing their lips together. It took Kurt a second to process what was happening, but he pushed Harry away forcefully.

"Stay away from me!" Kurt all but screamed. He stormed over to Blaine, who was singing happily with a girl he didn't know and pulled him away.

"Hey!" Blaine said in protest, but his attitude changed when he saw Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine giggled. "Where're we goin?"

"Home," Kurt said. Blaine stopped, pulling Kurt back.

"I don't wanna go!"

"Blaine we have to," Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling Blaine towards the door way.

"But Kuuurt!" Blaine cried, grabbing hold of the door frame. Kurt groaned, attempting to pry Blaine's fingers away. He looked up, into the house, and spotted Harry watching them from the kitchen. Filled with a sudden burst of rage, Kurt dropped Blaine's hand.

"Fine! Stay here, Blaine!" Kurt shouted, span around and stomped over to his car.

"Kurt, staaay!" Blaine laughed, hiccupping. Kurt ignored him, patting down his clothes trying to find his key. He remembered that Blaine has it, and stormed back up to his boyfriend. Without saying anything, Kurt felt down Blaine's jacket trying to find the key. Blaine giggled, and pressed his lips to Kurt's neck. Gently, Kurt pushed him away.

"Where's my key, Blaine?"

"m'not giving it to you," Blaine muttered, placing his hand over one of his pockets. "Kurt has to stay," he whispered. Kurt ignored him and managed to move Blaine's hand. He found the key and walked back to his car, half expecting Blaine to follow. He did, but not for the reason Kurt wanted.

"Kurt we have to stay. It's so much fun!" Blaine giggled.

"Maybe for you," Kurt muttered, unlocking his door. Blaine started humming along to the song that was playing inside.

"Are you coming or not?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine huffed, sticking his chin in the air.

"Fine," Kurt muttered, and climbed into the car. He started the engine and reversed, before turning the car and driving down the street.

"Oh," Blaine said, watching as Kurt's car disappeared. He stood there for a minute, not sure what to do. Eventually, he went back inside and started dancing with a girl he had been speaking to before. He soon forgot about Kurt and drank another drink.

About half an hour later, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away from all the commotion. Protesting, Blaine tried to kick his way back inside. It was cold outside and Blaine was sick of being dragged out there.

"Hey!" Blaine said, spinning around to see Harry pulling him down the drive way. "Ger'off me!"

"Shut up, Blaine, I'm taking you back to Dalton," Harry said, stopping outside a black Mercedes.

"But I wanna stay!" Blaine squealed, his voice higher than usual.

"No," Harry said forcedly. Blaine glared at the boy and folded his arms across his chest.

Blaine eventually got in the car. Harry sighed.

"This is going to be a long ride."


	12. Where Did The Party Go?

NOTES: **TRIGGER WARNING:** if you are sensitive to subjects such as selfharm or anything similar I recommend you don't read this chapter. If that's the case, please message me and I can sum up/rewrite the chapter in a way that won't be threatening. Also, thank you so much to _singing in the jukebox_ who basically inspired me to continue writing this. If you are enjoying the story or have anything to say about it, please review! I know its annoying but it really does help me to write.

* * *

An angry tear slid down Kurt's cheek as he drove down the deserted highway. How dare Blaine get drunk! How dare Harry treat him like that! How dare anyone treat him less than human! He expected this at McKinley, but he thought things would be different at Dalton. He thought he could trust Blaine to always be there for him. He thought people at Dalton would respect him, and his body.

"You can't fucking trust anyone." Kurt spat out, clenching his fingers over the steering wheel. He drove, faster than he probably should have, all the way back to Dalton.

When he finally reached his room, he was crying uncontrollably. He ran into the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind him. He stared into the mirror, thinking. He was angry, so angry. Tonight, Harry had made him feel exactly how Karofsky had made him feel in McKinley; dirty and used. He needed some sort of relief, something to make him feel better.

He span around, and started running the bath. He poured in the full bottle of expensive bubble bath and dug through the toiletries in the cupboard above the sink. Most of the stuff fell to the ground, he was pretty sure something even smashed but he didn't care. He was crying, sobbing loudly but he couldn't get himself to calm down. He finally found what he was looking for; he didn't own any razors but Blaine did.

He undressed quickly, carelessly throwing his clothes on the ground. He left his underwear on, and climbed into the tub of scolding water, leaving Blaine's half empty bag of razors on the side.

"Fuck this, fuck everyone," Kurt muttered under his breath, through his sobs. He tried to unscrew the blades with his shaking fingers, but to no avail. The skin on his fingers was cut away, but the blades wouldn't move. He screamed in anger, throwing the object on the bathroom floor. He grabbed another from the bag.

* * *

"We're here, Blaine," Harry said, pulling his car into the Dalton car park. Blaine groaned, and moved slightly in his seat but did not wake up. "Blaine!"

Sighing, Harry unscrewed a bottle of water from the back of his car and tipped the cold liquid over the boy. Blaine immediately jumped up, making noises in protest.

"What was that for?" Blaine shouted. Harry grinned as Blaine wiped the water off his face, looking around in confusion. "Wha-"

"You were drunk, and you wouldn't come back with Kurt. So I drove you home," Harry shrugged.

"That's so very unlike you," Blaine glared, feeling like Harry was trying to pull something over on him.

"I guess I did a pretty stupid thing tonight," Harry said, looking out the window.

"You realise you're not making any sense?" Blaine muttered. He climbed out of the car, Harry following suit. It was freezing outside, especially considering he was drenched in water. The two walked in silence back inside, neither boy knowing what to say. Outside Harry's dorm, he stopped with his hand on the handle.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Don't let me ruin what you and Kurt have, okay?" Before Blaine could ask any more question, Harry disappeared inside his room. Blaine stood, frozen, in the corridor. After recollecting his thoughts, he continued until he reached his own room. He tiptoed in, expecting Kurt to be asleep. However, all the lights were on and Kurt's bed was empty.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out. There was no reply.

He walked to the bathroom, where the door was shut. He knocked on the door, but again there was no reply.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, knocking again. He still couldn't hear anything. Blaine twisted the knob, slowly pushing the door open, giving Kurt time to protest if he wasn't decent. He didn't know what he was going to find when he opened the door.

His eyes flicked around the room, and landed on Kurt's figure in the bath tub. He was sat in the foetal position, his chin resting on his knees. He was crying, his shoulders shaking softly. There was blood on the edges of the bath, standing out on the bright white tiles. Shocked, Blaine saw the multiple razors on the floor, all flung randomly across the room. Blaine's heart raced. Blaine rushed to Kurt's side, to see how badly hurt he was.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, taking his hands and inspecting his body. Kurt didn't look up, but turned his head to face the wall. Blaine could see his tear stained face. Blaine took Kurt's hands; there was no damage to his wrists or arms, and there didn't seem to be anywhere else that was cut.

"The blood?" Blaine asked gently. Kurt sniffled.

"It's just from my hands," He whispered. He held them up so Blaine could see. All over his palms and fingers were tiny little razor marks. "I couldn't get the blades out."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend in shock. He was scared, and didn't know what to do or say.

"I didn't really want to. I just didn't want to _feel,"_ Kurt muttered. He wiped his eyes, still not able to look at Blaine.

"What happened?" Blaine asked gently. Kurt shook his head.

"You're freezing, Kurt," Blaine said. He helped Kurt stand up, picking up a towel from the floor. He wrapped the towel around Kurt's shivering body and lead him back into the bedroom.

Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sniffled, wiping his nose on the edge of his towel. Blaine knelt in front of him, resting his hands on Kurt's knees.

"Don't be sorry, " Blaine whispered.

"I thought it would help, make me feel better," Kurt whispered, silent tears pouring down his cheeks. Blaine wiped one away with his thumb.

"It doesn't, Kurt. I won't. Promise me you wont ever try something like that again?" Blaine begged, his heart strings pulling at the sight of Kurt in front of him.

"I promise," Kurt said. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's cheeks. He stood up, and went back to the bathroom to find some plasters for Kurt's hands. He cleared up the broken razors from the floor and threw them in the trash. When he went back to Kurt, the other boy had fallen asleep. Blaine sighed, slowly unravelling the bloody towel from Kurt and covering him in a blanket. He threw away the towel, knowing it would be impossible to get the stains out. Blaine went back to the bathroom, and wiped away any blood from the bath tiles. There wasn't much, but it was still heart breaking to think about.

When he was done, Blaine knew what he had to do. He rooted around in Kurt's bag and retrieved his phone. Kurt, stupidly, didn't have a password on his phone. Blaine was grateful for that right now. He found what he was looking for, and clicked 'call'. Blaine went back into the bathroom and shut the door behind him so as not to wake Kurt. After the third ring, the other person answered.

"Kurt? Why are you calling so late?" A gruff, sleepy voice answered.

"Hello, Mr Hummel, my names Blaine-" Blaine answered, biting his lip. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was the right thing to do.

"Where's Kurt?" Burt asked.

"He's asleep. Earlier tonight he-" Blaine paused, thinking of the best way to word it.

"What? Is he okay?" Burt asked, worry colouring his tone.

"He tried to hurt himself," Blaine whispered.

"No," Blaine heard Kurt's father whisper sadly.

"He didn't, but I didn't know what to do," Blaine said, feeling tears prick at the back of his eyes. He felt so useless.

"You did the right thing in calling me," Burt said.

"Yes, sir,"

"Are you his room mate?" Burt asked.

"Yes," Blaine said. Obviously Kurt hadn't spoken to his father about the two boys being a couple, and it wasn't Blaine's place to correct him.

"Will you make sure he's okay tonight? I'll be there in the morning."

"Of course," Blaine said.

"Thank you," Blaine could hear a woman's voice in the back ground before the line went dead.

Blaine didn't know what was going to happen when Kurt woke up and found out what Blaine had done, but Blaine loved Kurt and needed to make sure he would be okay.

* * *

Notes: Just a short one for today guys. What did you think? Let me know if you liked this chapter or if there's anything you'd like the see in the future.


	13. Bombs On Monday

Kurt woke up slowly, his eyes still closed. He knew it was late, around noon, by the brightness in the room. His memories of the night before started coming back, and he wished it would all turn out to be a dream. He felt a dip on the edge of his bed. Assuming it was Blaine, Kurt turned in his bed, eyes still close. He stretched his hand out, searching for Blaine's.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered. Fingers wrapped around his, and whilst they were familiar they were not what he was looking for. His eyes flew open and he sat up, almost smacking his head against his father's.

"Dad, what are you-" Kurt began, but was interrupted by the look on Burt's face.

"Your friend called me last night. I can't believe you would do this, Kurt, I thought you were over this." Burt scolded.

"Blaine? Why would he do that?" Kurt asked, bewildered. He looked around the room, but there was no sign of Blaine.

"That's not the important thing here, Kurt. You tried to hurt yourself again!"

"Dad, I'm fine! I was upset and I overreacted. You can't just expect me to be fine all the time, not after what happened at McKinley!" Kurt slid off the bed and stood in front of the window, brushing a hand through his hair.

"I know that, Kurt. But you know what will happen if you start hurting yourself, you won't be able to stay here-"

"I know that, dad! Don't you think I know that?" Kurt shouted.

"So why are you going backwards? I thought you were happy here? I thought you had made friends?" Burt asked, lowering his tone.

"I am happy here. I don't remember the last time I actually enjoyed waking up in the morning. But last night, at the party-"

"Party?" Burt asked, eyebrows knitting together in anger and confusion.

"Crap." Kurt whispered.

"What party, Kurt?"

"My friends had a party, that's all," Kurt shrugged, looking away.

"Well something must have happened, Kurt, or you wouldn't have tried to hurt yourself. Has it got something to do with that Blaine guy-"

"No, dad! Blaine isn't someone you should be worried about. He would never hurt me. Please, just forget this ever happened," Kurt begged. Burt noticed the tears welling up in his sons eyes and sighed, feeling defeated.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Burt whispered. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you again."

"It won't. I promise. I mean it, I'm so much better now. Blaine helps-"

"Blaine helps?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt blushed, and nodded, but didn't say anything else on the matter. Burt nodded, and looked down at the floor.

"Okay."

"I'm okay, dad," Kurt said, a faint smile lighting his face.

"I'll let it go this time, if you promise me everything is okay? But I mean it, Kurt, if anything happens we're starting straight back at square one. That means no school, friends. Nothing."

"I understand, dad," Kurt nodded.

"I love you," Burt said, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered into his father's shoulder.

* * *

Kurt went back to bed after his father had left. He had no intention of falling asleep, but he was exhausted and didn't have the energy to socialise.

He woke up a while later, his cheeks damp. He didn't remember the dream he was having. He sat up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Blaine across the room, watching him.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, moving his hands away from his face.

"Hey," Kurt replied, his voice heavy with sleep. Blaine stood up, slowly, as if Kurt was a deer he didn't want to frighten off. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes never meeting Kurt's. He wiped his hands on his pants, as if his palms were sweaty. He was nervous, but for what reason he wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry," Kurt croaked, the words barely audible. Blaine looked up, met his eyes and shook his head. The ghost of a smile on his lips, and he edged closer to the boy in front of him.

"You're sorry? You, Kurt, the only person I know who has done no wrong, sorry? Don't apologise. Please, please never apologise for _that._ You did nothing wrong. _I'm_ sorry. I didn't want to call your father, but I didn't know what to do-"

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted. Blaine stopped, breathed. Looked up, looked up at Kurt and realised that everything was okay. Maybe Kurt was not okay, not really, but for now he was okay. He was alive. He was safe. Okay.

Blaine's hand slid into Kurt's, fingers lacing together. Blaine stared down at their hands, holding each other and that was all he needed, Kurt's hand in his.

"I just need to know you're alright," Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded, afraid that if he spoke he might cry. And if he started to cry, he wasn't sure if he could ever stop.

"Sometimes," he muttered, words catching in his throat. "Sometimes it gets too much. Everything...can just be too much,"

"But with you, since I've met you, it's been so much easier," Kurt smiled, tears in his eyes, looking up at the boy next to him. "But I'm afraid that if you leave, I won't be okay."

Kurt's voice was thick with emotion, and he looked away. Afraid of his own feelings, afraid of how his boyfriend might think of him. He felt a finger on his chin, tilting his head up, looked into the eyes that could make his heart melt.

"I'm not going to leave you." Blaine said, so surely that Kurt could do nothing but believe it. There was a part of him, the part that was broken and ached, that believed Blaine would one day brake his heart, but Kurt shut it out. He was tired of pain, and the stuff that came with it. Tired. He needed this, he needed Blaine. He opened his mouth to speak, to protest, but his words were silenced by Blaine's lips. A gentle kiss, not passionate, but soft and welcoming. Blaine pulled away, grinning at Kurt, the astonished look on his face.

"I promise," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's hand. "That I'll never leave," Another kiss, on Kurt's right cheek. "I'll never let you go," His lips grazed Kurt's forehead.

"I will always be here," Blaine smiled, both hands resting on the side's of Kurt's face. "Because I love you."


End file.
